Runel family
by devilburns
Summary: Thank you sstar for the title, this is AL Slash. the main bulk of the story is Battle of Helms deep my way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, god knows I want to, but I don't they belong to JRR Tolkien.

Summary: Slight AU The battle of Helms Deep, before and after. Aragorn and Legolas Slash, 

Notes: This is my first fanfic and I am really nervous please review this to tell me if you like it, I will probably carry on anyway.

Movie verse.

Warnings: Slash a new relationship, Arwen is marrying someone else.

Some blood for the battle scene

"Speaking"

*_thinking_* 

Chapter 1

The red of the sun as it died was taken over by the moon whose pale face was cold and callous, hiding the speeding shapes that push ever onwards to rescue their fearless friends, onwards they travel no sound was made, no creatures stirred apart for these relentless shapeless shadows.

The shape in front suddenly stopped, stooping down, picking up a glimmering object, that changed tones and colour in the light of the moon.

"What have you got?" boomed the shorter shadow coming up behind the stooping shape. The reply was a quiet and distant "not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall, its one of their Broaches"

The shadow straightened, the moon light dancing across the shadows obscured features, 

"They are near I can tell"

"and how are we meant to catch them? huh!!!!. They run as if there is a Balrog behind them"

"we must go on, there is a chance we can save them, I will not give up"

"neither will I" a voice so quiet that it could hardly be heard, another shadow came into the moons cold rays but still shed little light on the creatures face, "I will not stop until I know that they are no longer with us." came the same quiet voice only slightly stronger. 

The shorter shadow sighed and wearily said " I am not giving up, but I need rest, can we camp if only if it is for a few hours"

The taller shadows seem to want to disagree, but the thinner one saw the logic in the others statement agreed with the lesser shadow "you both need rest, you have worked much to hard, what use are we to our friend, if we are to weary to fight"

The broader shape angrily span round looking directly at the thinner creature

"and what about you, your not indestructible, are you?!!. I will only rest if you do and you get some sleep, for I know have not slept since we were in Lothlorien" 

Drawing back from the outburst the slighter shadow agree without a fight.

The night wore on and the three featureless creatures settled down on the cool open plain, starting a fire was out of the question, so the moons cruel face was not broken by anything but by the trees that cast tendril like shadows on the ground.

"Why do you not sleep? For you are more weary than I am" the musical voice broke the dead silence that had taken residence over the camp, 

"we are all to sleep tonight, I am on first watch, with no argument" the gruff voice answered.

There were no arguments from stumper bean who simple lay down and was asleep within seconds, but the thinner shape was not about to give up as easily as before

"Listen to me Human, you need rest, you tell me that I have not slept since Lothlorien, neither have you, I need no rest. I .."

"You will rest Elf, even if I have to force you to lie down"

"You just try it" the slighter shadow exclaim hotly , before turning and stalking off into the trees, leaving the human shape to look after the elven figure. 

*_I am only worried about, why can you no see that_*

Silence descended once more, broken only by the snores of the rock like shape on the ground and the pipe of the human that sat ever watchful, waiting for the elf to return.

Morning broke, with the arrival of the sun and the Elf, walking up to its companions. The human final driven to sleep by exhaustion and the knowledge that the elf was only in the trees around the camp, watching for any signs of danger. 

The rock shaped lump on the floor shifted, when the elf touched it, the grey covers unveiled the creature underneath, showing the shape of a short humanoid creature, its face at last seeing the sun, from the long, cold night, that seemed to last for ever.

"I was a wake you crazy Elf." A voice gruff with under use shattered to peaceful silence that the new morning had brought, the voice of that smaller figure woke up the human, that was asleep opposite . The shape shifted and the blankets moved with its body, final the sun lightened the creatures features, revealing that the creature was in deed a human,

"Do you have to be so loud, dwarf. I bet the elf can hear you from the trees"

Booming laughter reached his ears "what?" he turned round to face his dwarven companion, only to be greeted by the sight of two blue eyes dancing with laughter "so you decided to come back did you?" he asked with amusement to the returned Elf.

"No Aragorn, I'm still in the trees, this is only but a dream. Of course I decided to come back" replied the still laughing Elf.

The company of friend packed up their belongings, ate some breakfast and were on their was before the sun had reached the canopies of the tallest trees. 

The sun rose beyond the mountain, to tell the travellers that the afternoon had arrived, but still they carried on.

At the back of the three was the shorted being, the sun revealing that the creature was in fact a dwarf, who's tired worn face was covered in the traditional copper tipped beard, braided on either side to show the rank of a warrior dwarf. He was clad in the traditional armour of his kind, with the geometric design that had been craved onto the hardwearing metal.

A few meters ahead was the human, the sun revealing his obscured features, showing a rugged handsome man, his face showing that he had seen many winters and was perhaps in his late thirties, his hair was dark brown, which set off his storm grey eyes. The human, was clothed in simple garments for travel, mainly toughened hide, which appeared to have been mended many times.

Visible on the brow of a hill, a slim and athletic figure could be seen, the raise of the sun reflected off the golden hair, that had been woven into a plait, to keep the hair from veiling the creature, proud and noble features. The features that could only belong to that of an elf.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked once he had caught up with his foreign friend.

"I can see horse men on the horizon. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to them" replied the Elf.

* _why are you asking me? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do_.*

"I will go and meet them, you and Gimli stay here, stay out of sight"

"No, take Gimli with you at least, you will not go with out some kind of backup" command Legolas " or I will come with you."

"NO!! you stay here, they might not be friendly to your kind" replied Aragorn hastily.

Legolas was not going to back down and they continued to argue, ignoring the dwarf that was slowly but surly catching up with them.

"your the most stubborn Elf I ever met, you know that" exclaimed the irate ranger.

"and you're the stupidest human, I've met, and that is saying something" came the answers from a equally frustrated Elf

"Will you both shut up, if you haven't noticed the horse people are coming towards us, they have seen that there are three of us, so there is no use in hiding" came the voice of the dwarf sounding like a scolding parent.

Sure enough the sound of beating hooves coming toward them could be heard, the Human was exasperated at the way the Elf had won the fight, the Gods seemed to be against him. 

* _That Elf is the baine of my life, why do I like his so much, he is insufferable, yet I could not live without him there by my side. The way he say my name…Aragorn. Aragorn*_

"ARAGORN"

"ummm"

"You are with us then Estel, you see something you like on one of those horse, that happen to be heading straight for us, or are you thinking of the fair Arwen"

"I was just thinking of what to say to the men that approach"

"What ever you say Lad" the dwarf said in a knowing voice.

Any further conversation was cut of by the arrival of the band of men.

"What a strange group of travellers that are in the Mark, who are you and what is you business here?" the man who seems to be the leader of the group demanded 

Before Aragorn could answer the dwarf cut in "Give me you name man, and I will give you mine"

"I would have your head, dwarf if it stood a bit higher"

the dwarf bristled at this, but all were shocked, when the leader of the group found the business end of an arrow pointing towards him, with a furious Elf on the other side

"you would die before you could raise your sword" the furious creature spat

The band of men final realising that their leader was being threatened, raised their armies against the Elf.

Aragorn reached forward and push the arrow away from the other human face, and answered the original questions that had been asked.

"My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin and lastly this is Legolas of the Woodland realm, we are friend to the king of the mark, we only hunt a band of Orcs that ran this way"

"there is no need to continue on the chase, there are no more Orcs in Rohan, we just killed the last band" snapped the leader.

"were their anything other than the Orcs there, they were hobbits, half lings, child like in their appearance, did you see them" asked a worried Gimli, concern ringing in very word.

"No other creatures were found, we burned the remains of the foul beasts about 500 leagues to the south, you can look for yourself, we saw no Children among the dead" the leader answers almost regrettably. "there is nothing that I can do, the king of the Mark does not recognise friends, not even his own kin. I am Eomer the kings Nephew"

The leader lifted of his helmet to reveal a man a little younger than Aragorn, his long hazel hair falling round his shoulders, his face was grim as he told the company about the fact that he had been banished by his own uncle, and was destined to roam the plains of Rohan to protect his city.

"My King was not the one to banish me though, it was his adviser Wormtongue"

he finish with the saddest voice that Legolas had ever heard. Before he could say anything to the younger human. Aragorn spoke out.

"we better be on our way, with you leave to find our friends, if their bodies are not in the burnt pile, them I will believe that they are alive" a determined tone in his voice.

"then I will lend you these horse, I hope they will bring you more luck than their other riders, mind the white one, Arod, he can be very wild and does not behave at times, the other is very well behaved and will be good to you"

Two men walked forward, one holding a chestnut horse, the horse was a fine example of the Rohan mastery of horses, the man leading the fine beast was a weathered man of many years.

A younger person struggled forward, pulling a very reluctant horse behind him, whining and nickering and pulling away from the boy.

Eomer turned towards Aragorn looking apologetic 

"We are sorry, but these are the only horses we have, you can leave this one with us if you…" 

The whining and nickering suddenly stopped and their was yelp, laughter erupted from the men surrounding the area, Aragorn and Eomer turned round, to see what was wrong, the sight that greeted them was unrepeatable, there stood the elf and the misbehaving horse, standing silently together, the picture of innocence and an angry looking dwarf, glaring at the to former creatures,

"what happened?" Eomer asked confused.

"That blasted elf made that horse bite me" replied the angry dwarf.

"I did no such thing" the Elf replied trying to look innocent and offended and the horse neighed in agreement. 

"I think you've found an owner for that horse of yours, they are just right for each other" exclaimed the amused ranger.

"yes, they both deserve a good hiding." The anger in Gimli's voice filtering out into humour.

The indignant look on the elf's face coursed another bout of laughter from the men.

The laughter died down and the company split up, to go their separate ways, one group to roam the plains, the other to look for friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, need to work in school, I think Homework should be banned  I do not know any elvish so I am making it up. ( translations )  

 Relationships are on the way.

Change in the story theme.

Mixture of the book and the movie.

Swearing – mild to start with 

Rating will change later.

Thank you, 

S-star – for your help with the layout, I've worked how to lay it out properly

Camlost – thank you for you review, the shadows are for suspense and I didn't want to introduce the characters that quickly. 

Goldenstar – thank you for your review, the hint was taken and here it is.

All of these review gave me the boost that I needed. Thank you all

Chapter 2

The day draw to a close and the last thing that the sun saw, was the scene of a future king riding nobly on the back of a strong chestnut stallion, followed closely by a smaller white horse bearing the weight of the lightweight Elf and the hefty dwarf.

They kept riding throughout the night, not stopping. 

The night gave way to day once more, and the sun seeing the scene that ended its time in the former night, with the two beast bearing the same burdens, bringing them closer to the smoking pile orcs.

Jumping off his horse, Aragorn walked straight toward the pile of smoking creature, hoping, that he would not find the childlike figures of his comrades in the pile of festering orcs. 

To his surprise and relief he found there were no more creatures other than the twisted tortured souls of the fell creatures.

"Aragorn, is this Merry's belt?" Gimli asked holding up a burnt gold belt, a sad look on his face.

"Yes, but where are they?, for they are not among this lot" replied the confused Ranger.

"I think they may of gone into the forest" replied the dwarf

"That forest is Fangorn, people do not go there if they have a choice" replied Aragorn 

"What if they didn't have a choice, the forest on one side, the other orcs and men, with no weapons, I know I would chose the forest" Gimli exclaimed

Aragorn thought over what could have happened.

**_*_**_did they go into the forest or were they killed. I can not tell, I wish more than ever that Gandalf was here. What to do?, what to do? *_

"We go in to the forest, maybe they escaped" came the order from Aragorn.

They began to walk towards the trees when they realized that Legolas was not with them.

"Legolas?" "Crazy Elf?" the questions came together, as they tried to see their friend. 

"Dumb human and stupid dwarf" came the answer came for within the forest.

The horses neighed in fear at the sudden voice, the elf came out the forest to calm their nerves.

"Arod une navo tyths , theas ethion" ( Arod it was me, don't worry)

this seemed to calm the white horse, he moved onto Aragorn's steed.

" replaun Brego" (sorry Brego) ,but the horse then became angry nickering even more, Legolas look confused,

"what did I do wrong?" he turned round to asked Aragorn as he did Brego reached down and bit Legolas's bottom.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked the rather put out elf.

 The laugher came from the human and the dwarf, caught the elf's attention,

"What are you laughing at?"

"I think Brego has the same idea as the dwarf" answered the ranger.

Legolas just scowled at the pair, 

" Are we going to go into the forest or not" said the angry Elf, walking off again in to the forest, Arod following behind.

"Come on Aragorn, we better follow our misbehaving couple" 

" Your right, an angry Elf is a difficult Elf, come on Brego" replied the still amused Aragorn. 

Aragorn and Gimli warily walked in to Fangorn, Brego walked behind, stumbling slightly.

They finally caught up with the Elf, but he seemed unaware of them approaching.

"Legolas?"

"this forest is old, I feel so young here. Many things have happened, some more recent that others, the trees have said that small people were here in the forest, but they do not know where they are now" replied the voice of Legolas distant.

"They are a live then! I hope they are alright" said Aragorn betraying his feeling of hope. "we will carry on, we must find them."

The company carried on deeper into the forest, looking for their friends. Legolas's movement slowed down, enough for the dwarf  to walk into him.

"why in the hell did you stop for?" grumbled a disgruntled dwarf.

Speaking in Elvish Legolas spoke to Aragorn.

"arrie este outhe oth thers redth" ( there is someone to our left) 

"rethe este une?"( who is it?) replied the ranger quietly.

" whith ytheru" (White Wizard) came the reply

"what are you saying? I don't understand elvish" shouted the annoyed dwarf.

Aragorn turned round and spoke quietly to Gimli " the white wizard is about us"

"oh! What are we going to do?" asked Gimli subdued, before the ranger could reply to the quiet question, the sound of an arrow being released turned his head toward the Elf, the elf had a shocked look on his face. Aragorn and Gimli, followed the gaze of Legolas.

They turned in time to see the arrow that Legolas had released burn up and miss his target. White light covered the person behind it.

Startled by the light, the horse ran in fear.

"Come back" cried the ranger trying to run after them, a shout stopped him. 

"It's Saruman!" cried the Dwarf

" No I'm Not, for I am someone that you know from long ago" the person answered, the light began to fade, Legolas was the first to see who it truly was.

" Mithrandir" whispered the Elf

"Gandalf" Aragorn and Gimli exclaimed simultaneously

" Yes that is what they used to call me" Losing himself in memories that have pasted, he smiled faintly " Gandalf the Grey was what they used to call me. That will not do now, for now I am Gandalf the White."

"Gandalf the White, what happened for you? We thought you were died, how can this be?" asked the confused Human.

" we will talk about this later, we do not have the time. I have come to you when middle Earth needs you the most. We must go to Edoras, and seek to help the men of the mark." Replied the dismissive Wizard. 

"Stop! What about the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, we can not leave them" exclaimed Legolas.

" they are safe, you do not need to worry about them, young Elf. The Ent, Treebeard, is looking after them and keeping away from harm" replied the Wizard gently. "Now we must go, the race of men depend on it."       

The group of mixed races started off once again, fighting their way though the trees, to find the plains of Rohan. The night draw in and the company decided to camp for the night.

The camp area was a wide space, there was enough room for a fire, 

"I'll go and fetch some wood" offered Legolas

"go on then, don't go to far, you may be an Elf, but these trees are angry about something" warned Gandalf.

The Elf was walked into the woods. Aragorn was lost in thoughts 

_* Gandalf is back, my heart should be lighter, but then why is it still so heavy?*_

Gandalf seemed to pick up on the future kings thoughts,

"Gimli, would you like to find our Elf and then go hunting for some food, I'm sure you could do with some meat in your diet." Speaking only to the Dwarf, Gimli looked startled at the request, but happened to look over at Aragorn, he hastily replied.

"O.K. I find the crazy Elf he has to be here somewhere"

Gimli stumbled into the forest, all could be heard was the loud shouts of

"CRAZY ELF, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Aragorn was startled by the dwarf's loud voice, in the angry silence of the forest, that surrounded them.

A chuckle was all that reminded his that the age old wizard was still with him, 

"What is the matter, Estel? I was afraid that we would lose you to your mind" the concerning eyes of Gandalf rested on the ranger.

" Nothing is wrong, why would it be, maybe I'm only a tired."

" Aragorn son of Arathorn, I know you are not telling me the truth, so you will tell me" boomed the powerful wizard. Then controlling his anger on the ranger " maybe I can help you."

Aragorn recovered from the affect of seeing an angry wizard and finally gave in. 

" my heart no longer belongs to the Everstar, Arwen. It belongs to her in only as sister, nothing more." Came the shaky confession

"then who has a hold of your heart?" encouraged Gandalf

"I can not tell for, it will break Arwen's heart and the one that I love will never feel the same" sighed Aragorn.

"How do you know they want return your feelings young one?" Gandalf questioned        

Aragorn didn't know how to answer the question 

"I'm not sure that is the problem, I could not work anyway, I am betrothed to Arwen, I will not hurt her" a resigned tone in his voice.

"what if I told you, that she to loves another, would you go for the one you truly love?"

Shocked by the statement, Estel didn't know how to reply

* She love another, and I'm happy for her, Why? I could tell him who I love, well it be right? I'm more confused now, what of they don't like me back, I'll have to tell someone. *

 "Aragorn, are you with me,?"

"hum. Yes. Gandalf I love a male, his name is….?

Before he could get his sentence out, the dwarf came out of the forest, looking very annoyed. And shouted

"that bloody elf when I get my hands on him, he will suffer"

"What did he do?" asked the ranger, happy for the change in the subject.

" I spotted him in one of the trees, so I called him, he turned round and asked what I wanted, I replied that I was to collect you then to go hunting. We went and then that Bloody Elf Disappeared on me"

" he disappeared on you, how?" asked the aging wizard.

"said something about needed some time alone, that I can understand, but leaving me in the middle of a forest, I can not" replied the still angry Gimli   

" neither can I ? I will go and look for him, you and Aragorn stay here, get a fire going, for when I get back, I will need to keep warm."

Aragorn and Gimli watched the Wizard go into the forest, in search for the errand Elf,

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, three should be on the way.. Please review 

Lots of love 

Devilburns J 


	3. capter 3 love is in the Air

Thank you to:- Shauna, I got the hint that you wanted more, hope it is good enough. 

ElvenBabyEvenstar -  Yes Aragorn will get Legolas, here you go,                                    

Swearing 

Relationship Starts

Chapter 3 

Legolas ran on in the forest, he needed to be alone to think. 

* _ did I hear that right, Arwen is in love with someone else, Aragorn doesn't love her any one, maybe he will love me, NO he could never love a person like me there is no way, he will find another, a female. No- one will want a stubborn Elf that acts like a brat or wears a content mask. Aragorn deserved someone beautiful and some one who can give him a child. I will not be what a hansom and Loyal person needed or wants*_

Legolas was so lost in thought he did not realised how far he had gone in to the forest, or that Gandalf was following him,

"Legolas, where do you think you are going?" came Gandalf's not so gentle question.

Legolas span round, putting on his mask, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

" I needed some time to my self, Why?" his voice not betraying the fact that he was confused, but his eyes did,.

Gandalf face visibly relaxed, 

" You can not hide your feelings from me young Elf."

" I am not young, nor am I hiding anything!"

"Your eyes are betraying you, Legolas, and you are young for your race and to me"

Realizing that Gandalf was right, and he was talking like one of his elder brothers.

"Sorry Gandalf, I just thinking, I didn't mean to snap"

* _ is it true that Arwen is in love with someone else, and that Aragorn is not in love with the Everstar any more, what I would give to ask those questions but I can not*_        

Seeing the younger being was lost once more in thought, Gandalf asked once more what was wrong. Legolas answered on reflex

"Nothings Gandalf"

" Legolas Greenleaf, do not brush me off, there is something wrong, your heart is troubled, I can see it in your eyes, tell me, who are you in love with?"

Legolas look surprised at the old man, 

_*did he know something???? Foreign ignorance it would be the best policy, wouldn't it? Shit I can't lie to Mithrandir, * _

" I don't love anyone Mithrandir, so how can I be troubled" replied Legolas

"Aragorn was right about you, your are stubborn, Legolas I know you are in love, now tell me who it is, I might be able to help you."

Legolas looked suspiciously at him, before he could stop himself,

"Why do you care? I'm older enough to look after my self"

" then stop acting like a hundred years old and tell Aragorn you love him"

"What did you say? How do you know it is Aragorn that I like? And I'm not acting like a child!" Legolas shouted out showing his frustrations. 

He was about to storm further into the forest, when he stopped dead and the tips of his ears went red, he has just realised what he had admitted to, and what Gandalf had told him.   

"you love Aragorn, then why don't you tell him?" inquired the wizard

"He needs a Queen and an heir, these I can not give him." Legolas settled for going though the facts.

" Maybe you should ask him that, any way we should get back to the camp, Gimli wants a word with you" looking at the confusion on Legolas's face " you left him in the forest, on his own. He is angry with you for that, I think Aragorn is as well.

" We were only a little away from the camp, Gimli could have found it easily" 

With that, Gandalf and Legolas returned towards the camp, to reunite what was left of the Fellowship.

The Camp

" Where are they, they should be back by now" the worried voice of a dwarf could be heard.

"Sit down Gimli, they will be here in minute, they can look after them selves" came the calm voice of the ranger ordered, but inside he was anything but calm.

* _Where are they, are they hurt, wait until I get my hands on that Elf *_

All of those thoughts fleet his head when, the moon revealed Gandalf and Legolas walking towards them, 

Gandalf seemed lost in thoughts, something had happened or something was about to happen.

He looked up once more, they had reached the camp and were going to their respective bedrolls.

Aragorn noticed that Legolas was not talking or looking at anyone.

* _Something is wrong but what? The elf is never usually this quite* _

He turned to his own bedroll, he would talk to the elf tomorrow, he just closed his eyes, when 

!SMACK!SMACK!

"FUTHEL" (FUCK)

"What is going on?" demanded Aragorn.

"I gave him something he deserved" replied the furious dwarf

" you smacked my backside, when did I deserve that?" replied the Elf facing the Dwarf and keeping his backside out of the smaller beings reach.

"When you ran in the forest" 

"I'm sorry I left you there o.k. but we were not far from the camp"

"I was not the fact that you left me there, it was the fact that you ran off, not telling us were you were and leaving us to worry" said the angry Dwarf, his anger subsiding slightly.

" you were worried about me? Why?"

Everyone stopped then, all facing the Elf

"Because we care about you, Legolas, you are a friend to all of us and us to you." Gandalf said everyone's thoughts

Legolas was stunned, 

"Oh……Sorry for making you worry Gimli, I did not mean to" said the confused Elf

"Its O.K, lets forget about it now, you have paid for it,"

They went back to their bedrolls all with their own thoughts.

* Aragorn and Legolas love each other I can tell, I wonder if they know it is their destiny to be together, well in my eyes they are. I know Legolas will never tell Aragorn, but he has more to lose. I must convince Aragorn that he should admit to Legolas his love, I just wish he had said it outright. Wait a minute, Legolas said they were not far from the camp, he must of hear what we said, he knows about Arwen *

With that in his head the wizard fell into a deep but wary sleep. 

To his left was Gimli.

* I can't believe that elf didn't know why we cared for him, Maybe I should not have smacked him. No I did the right thing!, you keep telling yourself that Gimli. When did I become friends with an Elf, no matter I like him as a friend, more and more each day. There is something going on, why is Gandalf speaking to everyone? Maybe the human and Elf have figured their feelings for each other are mutual. I think they will be a great couple, I can not wait until I go home and settle down with my own partner.

Still on the topic of a perfect partner, the dwarf fell into a dream filled sleep, thinking of a beautiful lady or a handsome male for the perfect marriage.

Aragorn was still awake staring into the black of the forest, he decided to take first watch,

* Arwen has found another, and I'm still hesitating about claiming my love for my beloved elf, Why?, He lies only a little out of my reach, yet I can not hope to think that he will love me back *

Aragorn turned towards the sleeping Elf, leaning forward to see his face, a strand of his flaxen hair had fallen over his open eyes, the human reached forward and moved it back behind the pointed ears, once he looked back at the face, he realized that the eyes of the elf were in focus on him.

"Legolas, you're awake, did I wake you? I'm sorry" Aragorn rambled.

Legolas reached forward and lay his finger on Aragorn's lips.

"Ert qutho Estel" ( Be Quiet Estel) whispered Legolas. "Plathe rethoi nithou mi" ( you didn't wake me)

"Plathe whothe anithou" ( you were awake) Aragorn said in a quiet voice. "whthy?" (Why?)

"el wias notha plore" ( I could not sleep) replied Legolas " whthy re plathe anithou?"

( why are you awake?). 

Legolas sat up to look at Aragorn, waiting for his reply. The moon filtered though the trees and the light cast across Legolas face, giving him an ethereal glow. 

" God your beautiful" whispered Aragorn,

Legolas's ears went red once more, then Aragorn realised he had said that aloud.

"Sorry" but his voice was anything but sorry. " but it is true"

"Not as beautiful as you are, specially for a dumb human ," blushed Legolas 

Aragorn looked into Legolas eye's, What he saw, lightened by heart, he saw love.

"Legolas, there is something I must tell you, I …. I .." Aragorn paused

* How to say this? I love you Legolas! No, erm, You are my Heart!*

Seeing the Ranger was struggling with himself, but seeing what was about to be said, he said it for Aragorn.

"El moithe plathe oth"  (I love you to)

Aragorn looked straight into Legolas eyes once more and replied in common tongue.

" and I love you, Legolas Greenleaf"

 " Now that you have sorted that out, could you please go to sleep" came the sudden voice of the sleep deprived dwarf.

"yes Gimli" replied Aragorn, he turned towards his bedroll once more, but he had to stop himself from laughing at the Elf's reply.

"Uther Ada" ( yes father)

"what did you say Legolas?"

"I said good night" Legolas replied face straight, Aragorn could not help himself but let out a laugh,

"What?" asked Gimli,

"He did not say.." Aragorn began, he was stopped by the quick elf, placing his hands over the humans mouth.

"ert qutho, Aragorn" ( be quiet, Aragorn) hissed Legolas, then he removed his hand from his mouth

" He said good morning, not night, that is why I laughed" 

Gimli looked at the pair suspiciously, 

"whatever, both of you can go to sleep now, I'll take over the watch."

The couple turned away from each other to go to their own bed rolls.

Aragorn was just about to lie down when he noticed the Elf was shivering with the cold, picking up his blankets, he walked over to his new lover.

Without a word, he lay next to the elven beauty, Legolas was about to say something, with a shack of his head he silenced the elf,

"Plore" (Sleep) with that he lay the Elf's head onto his shoulder, and fell to sleep with the sent of Legolas around him.

Hope you like this!!!

More soon.


	4. chapter 4 Behavour

Thanks to: - 

S-star – thank you for the title help

Earendil – baby – the elfish is my own version, thank you for your review

Cheysuli – Hope you like what Gimli does

GoldenRose – hope you didn't have to wait to long

Joeystar – thank you for your review aswel.

Discipline – Threatened

Swearing

****

%Dwarven dialects% 

The ages are what I made up, they may not be the same as Tolkins.

Chapter 4

The moon continued it rein over the skies, casting its great raise over the companies campsite,

At the edge of the smouldering fire is the stumpy shape of Gimli, the little light that the sparks gave off revealing his tired face, his eyes held a happiness, that of a parent, when his child has found love.

*_ Why am I feeling parental over the Elf, I don't understand, I hope it doesn't show. How old is he anyway? He looks but a teenager, is he older enough to be on this quest?. Maybe I should ask Gandalf. I have to ask him also what the Elf said tonight*_

The night drew on, and the wizard that was in Gimli's thoughts woke, as if summoned by the dwarf thoughts. 

He started to move, when Gimli span round to see who it is.

"What are you doing you, Gandalf?"

"I could not sleep, I awoke at the sound of the argument, what was it about?" enquired the Wizard.

"Look over there my old friend" Gimli replied pointing towards Legolas bedroll, what Gandalf saw made him smile.

In the bedroll, was Aragorn holding Legolas, stoking through the elves long golden hair, in his sleep. Legolas moved towards the humans warmth. The contrast of Dark and light, it was perfect.

*_ my planes weren't needed, they found each other. ,Maybe Legolas will give Aragorn the strength he needs to become King, and maybe Aragorn can learn to keep the Elf under control. They are perfect for each other* _

"they finally found that they were destined to be together, I am happy." He stopped and looked at Gimli "What is the matter, master Dwarf, you seem troubled"

"there is nothing wrong, I was just thinking" he paused, then continued " the Elf how old is he?"

"why?" came the simple question. 

" I was just wondering" replied Gimli. 

"After the War, maybe we could get together and learn personal things about each other, How does that sound?"

"that will be fine" Gimli replied shortly. 

Gandalf was about to go back to lie down when Gimli stopped him

"Gandalf what does 'uther Ada' mean"

"it means 'yes father', Why do you ask?"

The fast of the dwarf changed from one of tiredness to realisation,

"That Elf is going to find out what I would do to my kin, if they had been that cheeky to me. And Aragorn helping him lie to me, they will both feel the wrath of a this Dwarf"

"what did they do?" asked confused Gandalf 

" I told them to go to bed, when the elf said that to me, and Aragorn covered up by saying to meant 'good morning'" replied the still annoyed dwarf.

" there is nothing Aragorn, could have do, would to go against you lovers word? specially the word of Legolas, He was only protecting the elf, leave Aragorn out of the frame, O.K."

Gandalf realised more than before that the human and elf were prefect for each other.

"Gimli, go to sleep. Think of that punishment, just rest. I will take over the watch."

The dwarf turned to go to bed, he lay down.

* What am I going to do to that crazy elf? If a child from my race had been cheeky and then lied about it they would be in trouble, the idea will present itself to me*

With those thought in his head Gimli once again fell asleep for the few hours of night that was left.

Morning

"juthe!" (shit)

"Legolas, don't swear"

"futhel oph" (Fuck off)

"LEGOLAS"

The sun revealed a human looking sternly at a shorter elf, looking defiantly, the elf had a canteen in his hands,

"What is the matter?" Asked the old wizard.

"There is something in this water" came the reply from the elf spitting out the said water. 

Gandalf look over to the dwarf, there was a twinkle in the dwarfs eye, 

"Are you going to tell him what you put in his canteen, master dwarf?"

Legolas whiled round to the dwarf.

"What did you do?"

" I simple acted like a 'Ada' and washed your mouth out for lying to me" Gimli answered simply.

The elf spluttered,

" You did what?"

" I washed your mouth out with soap, I put into your water, next time don't lie to me or be cheeky in the first place"

The defiant look on the elf's face faded, he started to look angry, at being treated like a child.

"you did deserve it Legolas," but this didn't come from the dwarf but from Gandalf, 

"Be glad it was only that, if it had been me, you would have had a spell, to wash your mouth out with something, far worse that soap."

Legolas looked at the wizard and then at Aragorn, Aragorn had the same grim look as the wizard, the dwarf had well and truly won that battle, three against one.

Legolas started to walk away, but was stopped by the bulk of Aragorn,

"Where are you going?"

"To wash the soap out of my mouth, and get some fresh water. What has it got to do with you?" came the bratty reply.

"Legolas" warningly from Aragorn 

"Fine! I'm sorry for being cheeky to you Gimli, and to everyone. You happy now Aragorn"

the Elf stomped over to his belongings and started packing, Aragorn pasted his elf and whispered 

"fi plathe theas derthe, plathe utho mith platheery bethro oth gert ithrop lothere serto coth hother". 

(if you don't behave, you will find yourself unable to sit very comfortably in the future.) 

Legolas turned round to look into Aragorn's eyes, his face switching to the daily mask of royalty, 

"I am an adult, so treat me accordingly." Was the cool reply that the prince came back with.

"When you show me you can act like an adult, I will treat you like one, elfling" came the retort, the underlining of warning, that told Legolas he had come close to crossing the line.

He did not want to apologise, so he sullenly turned to his belongings and started to pack away. 

Gandalf stopped Gimli from going over to the Elf, 

"Let them work this out between themselves"

switching to in to the language of his race Gimli asked,

%"** poto ec thu cal lured caloy, Gandalf?"%(** did I do the right thing, Gandalf?)

****

%"thou"% (yes) came the simple reply from the aging man. %"** cal elve yauth ser belop, lurgt dwarf"% **(the elf has to learn, master dwarf)

switching back to common tongue the dwarf sighed 

"I know your right. His father would have do the same, woulde't he?"

"yes" came the answer, but the way it was said implied that there was something more going on. 

" we can not stay any longer we must travel now" Gandalf got everyone's attention.

Everyone was quiet while the camp was pack away,

Gandalf was quiet in thought about the king of the mark * _ Will he be the person that I remember, or has Saruman gotten hold of him, we must hurry either way*_

Gimli was quiet thinking about what had happened earlier.

__

* did I do the right thing, is soap harmful to Elves. No I did the right thing I will not regret the decision that I made,*  


Aragorn was worried that is what brought on loss of his tongue.

* _I can not believe I just said that, we have been together for less that 7 hours and I threatened to spank him, but it felt so natural. I hope I have not lost my chance with him. What if he never speaks to me again, I could not live. Should I apologize or not. I'll leave it a while until we can be alone*_

Legolas was still sulking and not responding to anything or anyone. 

__

*what gave that dwarf the right to do that. And Aragorn he is met to love me not threaten to… to… no I can not believe that he did that*

He began to walk into the trees, stopping at the edge waiting for the rest to catch up with him.

"then on we go" said Gandalf trying to lightened the mood.

The company carried on, trailing through the trees. Each in their own thoughts

* _ Why am I acting like my older brothers, I swore that I would not become like my older siblings, yet I'm being as bratty and stuck up as them. I know if I had done that a parent would have do the same, I always wanted to have a parents that loved me and treated me like a child not a prince. These people who are beside me do that. Gimli did the one thing that I needed to happen, why did I retaliate?_

And Aragorn he threatened me, no-one has ever done that, no-one has ever dared to threaten me. Maybe I should stop being Prince Legolas youngest son of king Thanduil, king of Mirkwood and be just Legolas Greenleaf, 1900 years old,

I must think of a way to apologising to all of the group*

Hope you enjoy it. 

There will be more soon, hopefully.

Devilburns


	5. Chapter 5 Short

This is an in-between chapter, Very short, hope it makes sense.J 

Most of this is to the theme of the movie mixed with the book

A few changes to the story line though.

Thank to:

S-Star - thank you with the title, I decided to use your idea of Family but the Dwarven word for family instead. Thank you once again!!!!

Earendil – Baby - I didn't take insult, I was just explaining J 

GoldenRose – here it is

MoroTheWolfGod – you'll find out

Sol – nemesis – glad you like it. 

Alida-fruit - thank you for your reviews I enjoyed your story as well

__

Chapter 5

The sun had reached the highest point in the sky when the company reached the edge of Fangorn,

"How are we to get to the Mark quickly with no transport?" asked Gimli

"We shall ride to Elodeas." Replied the Wizard.

"you frightened the horses away, remember" came the grumpy come back.

"and I shall bring them back to you, Master Dwarf." Came the frustrated filled voice

With that Gandalf turned towards the plains that were before them and released a high pitched Whistle, with out warning.

There was a hiss of pain, the other looked at each other, and then looked at Legolas 

Seeing the elf covering his ears.

"Sorry Legolas, I should have warned you." Said the wizard

"I was alright Gandalf, I should have been paying attention" replied the Elf, not wanting to course another fight. Still thinking of away to apologize. 

Any further comments were stopped by the sound of hooves coming towards them. And the silhouette of three horses appearing on the suns raise.

"Arod"

"Brego" 

the elf and man called together.

"Who's is the third horse Gandalf?" wondered Gimli out loud.

"That is my steed and friend, Shadowfax, Lord of horses" replied Gandalf.

The horse drew ever closer.

"Brego, where have you been?" asked the ranger, once the chestnut horse pull up in front of him.

"They have been enjoying the hospitality of Rohan's plains, running free." said Gandalf 

the horse greeted their friends.

Shadowfax came up to Gandalf and assessed the rest of the company looking for any evil. See that there was none, he turned towards Gandalf

"Hello old friend" said Gandalf fondly stroking Shadowfax's nose.

Arod ran toward Legolas, but slowed down when he realised there was something wrong. The nickered in question.

"nothing is wrong Arod" the horse looked dubious but decided to leave it alone 

"Gimli, will you still ride with me?" asked Legolas meekly. Looking a Gimli pleadingly 

"Of course I will Crazy Elf, you can not get rid of me that easily." Boomed Gimli.

They rode for a day and night, speeding their way to Edoras, horses bearing precious loads.

A pure white horse, the fasted of the three, lord of it kind, Shadowfax bearing Gandalf the White an extremely powerful wizard, who had come back from the dead. 

Behind Brego, holding the weight of the Future king of Gondor, the hope of Men

Lastly came Arod holding the weight of a Lord Dwarf and a young Elven Prince. Lover to the future king.

No one talked, one thought was on every ones mind.

__

*When will we get there* 

Warned ya didn't I. Said it was short, next on should be longer.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mountains raised from the plains, place on a table topped mountain , was the outlines of a city, once great now falling a part.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode up towards the city that was 

Edoras, the wind blow strongly, whipping the flags.

One of the flags ripped from its pole and landed in front of the riders.

"this is what I feared, something is not right here" Gandalf said solemnly

the others looked confused, not sure what the old human meant.

The horses carried the company into the city walls. The people of the city, looked at them, they were in all dressed in dull clothes,

this propped Gimli to say.

"there is more cheer in a grave yard"

Legolas suppressed a chuckle.

The group carried on to the steps in the front of the kings home.

"this is where Theoden, King of this city dwells" said Gandalf, 

"lets hope he is here"

the company dismounted and ascended the steps of the castle, 

only to be stopped by Hama the door warden,

"I must bid you to leave your weapons here, before continuing."

Reluctantly the company complied.

Gimli handed over his carrying Axe also his collection of throwing axes.

"look after these" came the grumpy command.

"They will be master dwarf"

Aragorn pulled out Anduril, handing it over to Hama, 

and also the range of daggers that he owned, his request the same as the dwarves 

Hama looked at Legolas. He saw a very young person.

"I am sorry but the child must stay out here" ordered Hama

"I am not a child" replied Legolas quietly, this was not him kingdom, 

so he had to what was ordered. "but I shall stay here, but I am keeping

my weapons" 

"No, he comes with us. Why must he stay here?" questioned Gandalf

"It is ordered by Grima Wormtongue that no children are to enter

the castle, but I can see no reason why." Confessed Hama. 

Gandalf took Hama aside so no one could over hear them.

"Why are children not allowed into the castle? for 

they are not dangerous." Queried Gandalf.

"I am not sure why children can not enter the hall, but I will not separate him from you"

Legolas wanted to say again that he was not a child, and

was wondering why no – one told him that he was an elf.

"Exactly! We do not want to leave him on own, please can he 

come with us?" asked Gandalf, he knew the answer.

"Yes, I can see no harm in it, it is not like he could hurt anyone." 

Legolas had to stop himself from saying anything, at that.

"Thank you Hama" said Gandalf, "can we now go to see Theoden" 

While he handed over his own sword.

"Yes, once you have given me your staff"

"Nonsense I need this to aid me in walking. You would not take

a walking stick from an elderly man"

"no of course not. Walk this way" 

Hama lead them into the Hall of Theoden.

The doors were opened to reveal the once eloquently decorated halls

of Theoden, now rotting and peeling, dieing with its king. The hall had a throne at one end that was occupied by the withered figure of a once noble king. 

A group of men moving into a position as if they were going to attack. 

Gandalf continued his trek to the throne. 

"your welcome has decreased in warmth" said Gandalf

"Why should we greet you" gasped out Theoden.

"A just thought my king" hissed a small man. " why should we greet you Gandalf Stormcrow."

Gimli bristled at the man insulting Gandalf, but he keep quite. Aragorn held himself back. Legolas's face remained a plain canvas, but inside he was boiling.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth Grima Wormtongue, I have not come to talk to a snake, but to the king" boomed Gandalf, He picked up his staff and held it high. "someone have poisoned the kings mind, and the people let them, now move out of the way"

Gandalf continued his way to the shell of the king.

"I told you to take is staff away from him" came Grimer's Whimper. 

Men surrounded the group, and a fight erupted, using this as a distraction Gandalf seized the chance to get close to the King.

"Saruman get out of his mind,"

the figure started to laugh cruelly.

"you don' t have the power. Gandalf the Grey" 

"I am no longer Gandalf the Grey" Gandalf said bravely. He throw back his coat to reveal the white clothes that he wore, The figure gasped, the magic that was holding him tightened its grip.

" I will take Theoden with me!"

"you will not" countered Gandalf

The fight between the wizards continued, both looking for a weakness in their attacker. Theoden writhed between the forces that were fighting, his mind the prize.

The fight in the background had stopped all stared at the war that was happening, not knowing what to do.

Eowyn going towards her uncle, not knowing if Gandalf was doing the right thing. 

Theoden continued to jerk and the forces kept on battling, Gandalf put one last input of power and received a extra push from someone this was enough to send Saruman out of Theoden's mind, 

The weak and frail figure started to recede to be replaced by a healthier Man, not as old as he had looked at the first glance. No one moved, staying exactly were they were.

Eowyn was the first that Theoden saw. 

"I know that face, Eowyn? What has happened?" questioned the King

"Saruman held your mind Theoden, someone here was helping him" Gandalf said turning Theoden's attention towards him.

"Gandalf" a confused man asked "Saruman, but Why?"

"He has joined forces with Sauron, he is trying to take over the world of men."

Theoden then looked around him, the scene that greeted him was not happy.

His people that were in the great hall were down hearted and grim. There was a unruly group of men that looked like they had been in a fight.

"Who are these men?" demanded the King.

Gandalf answered 

"Three are with me, the others are your subjects now"

"Which one's are with you Gandalf?"

"I have with me, Aragorn son of Arothorn , he is the one that is holding a piece of wood against that man throat" Gandalf was clearly amused by the situation. 

"Sorry, but he did attack me with it" replied Aragorn. The man that he was holding looked terrified 

"you Arothorn's heir, the future king" exclaimed the man, 

Aragorn let him go after confirming the statement.

There was a sudden scuffle in the corner of the room. Gimli had drawn peoples attention. He was sitting on someone, and they had decided to move, 

"That is Gimli, Son of Gloin. One of the dwarven lords" chuckled Gandalf. 

Gimli stood up from the man that was beneath him. 

"King Theoden, I am glad you are back with us"

Theoden looked round, struggling with something, Aragorn noticed.

"What is the matter, my liege?"

"Am I losing my mind Or did Gandalf say there was three of you?" asked the confused king.

The group looked about them. 

"Where is Legolas?" worried Aragorn. 

"I'm right here Aragorn" came the voice from the right of Theoden. 

Everyone jumped in surprise at the voice.

"Will you stop doing that, Legolas" Gimli boomed sternly 

"Sorry" mumbled Legolas.

"Now that we have found our missing person." Spoke out Gandalf changing the subject. "What are we going to do about Saruman and Sauron, they have reached here already, they are moving and soon" 

"How did he have control over me? How did he stop me from attacking his forces?" asked the put out King

"Some one here was in league with him, we shall find out who soon enough, first we must think of what to do to save your kingdom, Theoden" 

"Gandalf you and Wormtongue come with me, I need to be filled in on what has happened" turning to Eowyn "could you fetch my son"

Eowyn broke down. Looking sadly at Theoden, "He is dead my lord, orcs attacked them in an ambush, he was wounded to badly. He did not make the night." Eowyn whispered 

"Dead! And they still roam freely among my plains, whoever has betrayed me will suffer" cried the King.

"Gandalf! Grima follow me, I need you council"

"yes my lord" hissed Grima

"I will ask for one more favour, Theoden," asked Gandalf.

"Ask away"

"Could Aragorn listen in on this meeting, he has experience with battle tactics"

"yes he may, come Aragorn, Gandalf and Grima, I ask your council now more than ever"

The four men walked out of the hall into a smaller side room, Wormtongue was the last in, he turned and gave Legolas a assessing look that made Legolas shiver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine leave us here we will be fine!" Grumbled Gimli. "do you fancy having a look round the place, my dear Elf?"

"why not" replied Legolas, wanting very much so to get away from this hall.

The two friend walked out of the main doors and straight in to Eowyn.

Both bowed and greeted her.

"What are you up to?" asked the lady.

"We only wish to look around my lady, for we have nothing to do while 

planning is going on" replied the Dwarf

"I would not advise going to far, for your companions will look for you" 

advised Eowyn 

"Where do you suggest we should go, fair lady?" Legolas asked quietly.

Eowyn looked at Legolas, 

"it depends on what you look for? But I would say stay in this part

of the city, something is brewing and we need to look after the people here. 

I would say stay in the kings court and what for you companions, 

young man and master Dwarf" with that she walked off, 

not hearing the laughter of the dwarf.

"I guess she has not seen an elf before,"

"no one seems to have here, the question is should I tell them. 

The riders on the plain knew what I was, but these people do not" said Legolas

"will we should ask Gandalf later what to do, but I say we follow the Ladies orders and stay here, it looks as if it is a bout to rain,"

"frightened that you will rust, Gimli, with all that armour on" laughed Legolas, moving swiftly to avoid the arm that was aimed for him.

Laughing still the pair walked back into the hall to find their weapons 

ready to be given to them. Hama was stood beside them looking dejected 

"What is the matter Hama?" Questioned Gimli sobering up quickly. 

Hama looked up surprised, "I have lost my job as the gate guard,

for I let Gandalf in with his staff." He blurted out. "Wormtongue just

told me"

"Who is the king of this place, is that Theoden's order," ask Gimli his voice holding Anger.

"Yes, he only does what the king bids. But…." Said Hama trailing off.

"Yes?" the dwarf asked.

"there is something about him, as if he has his own agenda." 

Replied Hama 

"please don't say anything, maybe I'm being paranoid"

"No your not" said Legolas firmly, "there is evil around his being, I don't trust him" 

"that is Kind of you, young one. But your word and mine do not make much of an argument."

Legolas began to become angry at being called young, he was older that all of these men, they were children to him, but he was probably still in trouble with Aragorn, so starting a fight would be out of the question. He settled for saying.

"I am not that young," with that he walked a way once he picked up his weapons.

Legolas sat on the other side of the hall, wanting to be on his own.

* _does Aragorn still love me, he hasn't spoken to me since our fight. And now I can't talk to him. *_

His thoughts were so deep that he did not notice that the meeting had finished and that Wormtongue was approaching him.

"Well what have we got here, a very young man or maybe an Elf? An elf caught off guard, not often that happens. You know one as beautiful as you should keep your guard up where ever they go." Sneered Wormtongue 

"He will have me at his back, Wormtongue" came the welcome gruff voice of Gimli. Grima slithered off.

"thank you Gimli, but I can look after myself" said Legolas still angry at being shuck up on. 

He saw the hurt of Gimli's face. He felt guilty. 

" I'm sorry Gimli, that just got to me, one things fact though, that man needs him eyes tested"

"why is that Legolas" asked Gimli, genuinely Confused.

"he called me beautiful, but I am not" replied Legolas truthfully 

Gimli broke out laughing. 

"I think you need your eyes tested also Legolas, you beauty can rival Galadriel's" 

"now I know you jest," cried Legolas

"I do not" the dwarf said truthfully.

Their conversion was stopped when Gandalf and Aragorn approach them. They had seen Grima talking to Legolas, but could not do anything.

"Legolas, are you alright?" asked Aragorn worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine. why?" came the aloft reply

"What did Grima want?" Gandalf said during the elves attention. 

"he just said that he knew I was an elf and I better watch out for him. As if he could hurt me" Legolas said laughing.

"He said what?," Theoden had heard the end of the conversion and was struggling to grasp why Grima had threaten the young man.

"King Theoden, we think we know who we were looking for." Stated Gandalf.

"I know already Gandalf, I have know for awhile, and him threatening, this child, it has just confirmed it in my heart" he turned to his guards 

"Arrest Grima Wormtongue. For treason to the kingdom of Edoras."

A group of men seized forward to carry out the kings demand only to be stopped by Gandalf commanding voice.

"Let him know what you know, but let him go, he will go to Saruman and he will know that he has lost Rohan and will find a fight coming his way." 

"you are right. Grima Wormtongue you are banish from this city and from my side, when you find him tell him this and send him on his way. All orders that he made are up lifted." Commanded the king, showing that he was indeed in charge once more.

The night dew in on Edoras, the day going to bring new hope for the people a this city and Middle Earth.


	7. chapter 7

Cheysuil – thank you for your review. 

Phoenix tear – thank you for your review.

Earendil – Baby – ok no more said about it, thank you once again for your review.

Cheysuli – thank you for you review 

Goldenrose – here's another one fort you

Thank you to all who reviewed, I know poor Legolas, they will know who his is soon enough.

**Romance scene** (hopefully). Thought it was about time. 

I said earlier I am making up the ages of things and people, this warning applied here as well here as well.

Hope you like it 

Chapter 7 

The moon once more ruled the sky, the night was still but the air filled with tension. The moon filtering it raise in to the stone walls of the building that housed the king. The wondering tentacles of light weaving its way across the floor, touching everyone in its path.

It reach a dwarf, face slackened with sleep, his axe at his side ready for action, even in his sleep, next was the white wizard, a trouble sleep held him, thoughts of war and death filled his mind, only kept in by the closed lids that covered his eyes.

The moon continued its exploration of the interior of the building, coming across a tired man eyes closed but not a sleep, ever alert of sound of trouble, but knowing he did not need to be.

Lastly the light found one of it children mixed with the mortals of Edoras eyes wide and alert, he could not sleep, there were no light and he was trapped in a building.

*_I need to get out of here, the darkness is over whelming. I need air, but I can not leave. They need me. But I can not breath."_

With that in his mind Legolas quietly stepped over Aragorn towards the door and freedom, he push open the door hoping that that it would not draw any attention, it didn't make a sound and he slipped out into the night.

The stars were bright and filled the sky, Legolas sat on the steps and looked up into them, quiet and still he sat like a statue.

The guards looked upon him, but did not disturb. For many minutes the elf stayed the moon out lining the fair features and golden hair.

Hama noticed that Legolas had left the place were he was appointed to sleep, after the elf did not return he decided to follow him.

He walked he way through the crow, not as quietly, many woke when he walked past, but he ignored them. Hama pushed open the doors and came in the stars light, he started to walk down the steps and then suddenly stopped, there he was greeted by the sight of the Elf in the light of the night. 

Hama did not see or hear the Ranger that has followed him. 

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" came the gruff voice, startling the gatekeeper and the Elf.

"Aragorn" the startled elf exclaimed.

"Legolas, enjoying the night I see." Stated the ranger. He turned to Hama. 

"you should go in to sleep, Hama, I will talk to Legolas"

"I .. um…" Stuttered Hama. "I'll go in side." Hama turned and nearly ran in to the great hall.

Legolas ignored the Human and turned back to the stars and moon. He was startled by the arms that encircled him, he need fell from his position on the wall, the arms only tightened.

"I thought you were not talking to me" said Legolas.

"and I thought you were not talking to me" exclaimed Aragorn.

Legolas turned round in the arms of his lover and looked into his eyes. Aragorn thought he was going to lose himself in the night Sky eyes before him. Legolas reach forward and his lips meet Aragorn's, but Aragorn took control Kiss and deepened it, he pushed against the silky lips of the Elf into the warm heat of his mouth. They stopped before, it could go any further.

Legolas shivered with a mixture of cold and passion. 

"we better get back inside before the dwarf sends out a search party." Aragorn suggested

"Maybe your right," Legolas Agreed and started to walk away "this time" he added then ran lightly away laughing.

"come here brat" Aragorn said good naturedly and ran after the running Elf, laughing also. They reach the door of the Hall arm in arm. The kissed once more before returning to the sleeping areas. 

Legolas went toward his own area, before Aragorn stopped him and whispered 

"Are you really unsure of my feelings towards you" Legolas blushed and turned towards Aragorn,

"I was worried, humans do not understand to males being together"

"they see you as a child Legolas, they will think you only seeking comfort, come child lets sleep, we probably have a long day ahead."

"I am not a child Aragorn, and you know that" said Legolas indignantly

"you are younger than me in elvish years and human, so you are close to a child to me"

Legolas stuck his tongue out at him,

"then I shall act like one"

"I don't cradle rob, my friend."

Legolas once again stuck his tongue out, this time with speed worthy of any elf Aragorn court the offending tongue.

"if you are not going to use this for good, then don't stick it out" said ranger said as he realised it.

Legolas fort the urge to do it again, he simple went to Aragorn's bed and lay down. 

"are you coming." Came the silky voice "the child needs sleep"

Chuckling the future king walked toward the elf, looking at him lay on his bedding. 

*_I am so lucky that this creature come into my life. I love you with all my heart and sole. You Legolas should keep on my toes. I shall enjoy the rest of my days with you"_

"Aragorn, are you going to sleep or are you going to stare at the bed" the amused elf asked.

Aragorn grumbled good naturedly and climb in to the bedding with the Elf. Soon as the human had gotten comfortable the Elf cuddled up like a cat, his head on the rangers chest with one of his arms thrown over the ranger stomach. The ranger held the elf close, one arm round the thin waist and the by his side, the vacant look in the elves eyes announced that he had reach a stage of alert sleep, with the warmth of the body and the love in his heart the ranger drifted to sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ 

The moon relinquished its hold on the sky to allow the sun it turn to light the world up.

The sun revealing the night work,

Men left the hall to seek out their kings orders, others to see what could be done in the town. All left the company to sleep.

Gandalf rose with the men to seek out Theoden to council him on the battle plans, the other three sleep on.

Gimli was woken by a group of men talking

"not natural that"

"men love women, don't they"

"that is just not right"

Gimli turned to look at what the men were complaining about, he eyes were greeted with the scene of his friend cuddled together in sleep, Aragorn was asleep but Legolas was a wake, he didn't move, just listened to the conversations.

"What is wrong with Love between to men, there is nothing wrong with it, so grow up and live with the change in society." He ranted startling the humans, they looked guilty for being court looking at the couple. The look of fury on the dwarf face was enough to make them nearly run away, instead they walked hastily away from the scene.

"Thank you Gimli" came the musical voice of Legolas.

"nothing done my lad" replied the dwarf

"don't you start as well with the child thing" Legolas unwound Aragorn arms from around his waist. And stood up.

"but they are right, this will not be excepted by human, especially when he becomes King. I know we must not go on but I can not stop loving him. If I leave now and don't see him again, he will get a new lover a woman" this was so quiet that the dwarf could not hear it.

Legolas started toward the door, he turned one last time and walked out, Gimli do not know what had just happened.

Legolas carried on walking, going to the stable 

"Arod are you willing to bear me again, without the dwarf"  the horse nickered in a reply. 

"then lets us go" leaping on to the bear back of Arod Legolas rode out of the city on to the plains.    


	8. chapter 8

Hope you like this!! 

Thanx to 

Earendilstar – thank you for your review, please don't hurt Legolas L, he's only young.

MoroTheWolfGod – thank you, they will find out sooner or later.

Chapter 8

"but they are right, this will not be excepted by human, especially when he becomes King. I know we must not go on but I can not stop loving him. If I leave now and don't see him again, he will get a new lover a woman"

Aragorn had heard every word of that, he moved quickly past the dwarf and out in to the court yard to see the elf ride out of the gates.

"oh no you don't Legolas, you will not leave me here" Vowed Aragorn.

 People looked at him with suspicion.

He trod the same path as his love to the stables, 

"come Brego, we must find our errand friends" the horse move toward Aragorn to allow him to mount him.

"off we go" Aragorn charge full speed out of the stable, scaring the men outside of the doors, he did not stop he ran straight out of the city and after his lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimli did not know what was going on, both people had ran out of the hall, and left the city. 

*_What am I going to do? Follow them?*_

his thoughts carried on until he came up with a suitable option.

He decides to go in search for the Wizard. He is bound to know what is going on.

He looked every where but Gandalf could not be found, he was grumbling about this when a small voice came from beside him.

"Can I help you master Dwarf" 

Gimli looked at the human beside him, she was small but not childlike, a short adult. The face of an angel

She saw him staring at her,

"I am not a child, dwarf I am an adult, I am simply very short."

Hearing the insult in her voice, Gimli felt as if he should explain.

"It was not your height that I was looking at, for you are only a bit smaller than me, it was your face, you are beautiful" rambled Gimli

the woman blushed "thank you sir" she started to look away, then hearing a bell she ran, one question came from Gimli's lips

"What is your name angel?"

she looked at him, judging if he was sincerer.

"Bethory" came the reply before the small figure ran off in to the vastness of the great house.

"Penny for your thought master Dwarf" came the familiar voice.

"um…um… nothing" he said. Then remembering "Legolas and Aragorn ran out of the city, I have been looking for you since they left"

"This is not good, do you know why they left?" questioned Gandalf

"No, the elf muttered something I could not heard then ran off, Aragorn must of heard because he followed only seconds behind."

"I think they will be alright, Aragorn will find out what is wrong and bring him back. We should not worry." Gandalf stated "Follow me Gimli, King Theoden wishes to speak to you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Arod carried on bearing Legolas on the plains of Rohan, Legolas turned to have one more look at Edoras,

"Bye Aragorn" his eyes filled with tears, he emotions stopped him from seeing the chestnut stallion following the path that he had just come.

"good bye my love" he whispered and turned Arod and mounted,  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*Legolas I can not believe you left me. You will not get away from me. I will show you how much I love you. Maybe I should carry out that threat, Please don't leave me*_

Aragorn pushed Brego harder, he know Brego was faster than Arod but he was heaver than Legolas.

"Come on Brego, we must find them"

hearing the emotion in his masters voice, Brego gave every ounce of energy that he had to catch up with the wayward pair.

Aragorn look up to see where the elf had gone, he saw the elf had dismounted. 

* _has he seen me?* _

then he answered his own question

*_if he had seen me, he would not have stopped riding*_

Brego also saw the pair and headed straight for them, Aragorn continued to look at the elf and wondered why he had stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas bid the horse to carry on but the horse would not move and started to turn toward Edoras.

"Arod no! I can not go back there, please carry on the way we were going, please" begged Legolas.

He looked once more at the city , this time hearing the sound of Horse hooves on the ground, he saw the chestnut horse approaching with Aragorn on its back.

He once again tried to get Arod to go the other way.

"Arod please, I can not be with him, Please move" he began to panic. Still the horse stayed where he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn could see the elf was having trouble with Arod, 

*_Legolas usually has no problem with any animals, why is Arod not moving? At least this gives me time to catch up with him*_

Aragorn continued his was towards his elf, the closer he got the more he could see the panic on the Elves face. He rode closer, Legolas was still trying to get Arod to move. When Aragorn was next to him he finally gave up and looked away from Aragorn.

Both dismounted, but still Legolas would not look up or start to talk. So Aragorn started the conversation.

"Why are you running away?"

"Why are you following me?" retorted Legolas

"Legolas, please ask my question" warned Aragorn 

Legolas still would not look at Aragorn or did he speak.

"Legolas, unless you want to do this the hard way, then I suggest that you answer me" came the stronger warning.

Legolas still would not look up he answered.

" I heard what those people said, I did not know your kind did not except it, I thought if I left then you could find a wife and they would respect you, they need you to be a strong king" whispered Legolas convincing himself as well as Aragorn.

"they will think I am stronger if I follow my heart as well as my mind, can you not see, I can not be a good king with out you there. I need you Legolas Greenleaf, please do not leave me here" 

Aragorn slowly lifted Legolas face towards him, letting his love show through his eyes.

Legolas finally looked into his eyes seeing the love and could feel his own eyes fill up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Legolas whispered Brokenly. He told himself that he would not cry,

*_I have never felt like this, why do I feel so emotional"_

He could feel his eyes fill up once more, a stray tear trickled down his porcelain cheek.

"hay don't cry" Aragorn whispered soothingly and drew Legolas into a tight hug, Legolas stopped crying and hugged back. 

*_Elves tears are rare, they do not get upset they can cry but the don't do it freely or often. I hope I am not the reasons for his tears again*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimli could not concentrate on what the king was saying, his thoughts were on Bethroy.

That face of an angel, eyes green as copper ore and hair like rock with gold in. she was beautiful, and all he knew about her was the fact that she was called Bethro.

"Master Gimli, are you with us?" Came the kings voice filled with amusement

"I'm sorry, King Theoden but I was thinking about something" answered the dwarf.

"Who is the lucky Person?" came the wizards voice, joining in with the king.

Gimli went red, but it was covered up by his beard, he answered gruffly 

"her name is Bethro"

"I know that name, she is rather short, but is fair of face. She one of the servant here, she works in the guest rooms. It is a pity for I have just sent her to helms deep to get the place ready for the moving of my people."

*_Maybe I will see her there, then!*_ said the dwarf hastily hoping that they would be going there also be going to Helm deep.

There was a knock on the door, stopping the conversation.

"Enter" demanded Theoden

a messenger step inside.

"you bid me to tell you when Aragorn and Legolas arrived, they have come back"

"then lets go and meet them," said Gandalf

The three walked towards the main entrance to greet the wayward couple and their horse.

"it is nice to see you, my friends, I see you had a good trip" said Gandalf

"it was pleasant" replied Legolas, showing no signs of the emotion that he had just experienced. 

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, Legolas had gone to Prince mode

"we just needed some time to be alone and talk, that was all, Gandalf" said the Ranger, surprised at how Legolas was acting.

*_How can he do that, going from young Elf to a mature figure of Mirkwood.*_

"I see well, the king wished to speak with you, before you both decided to go off with out telling anyone" there was a note of scolding in Gandalf's voice.

Legolas shook off the comment 

"What did you wished to talk about, King Theoden?"  Legolas addressed the King directly.

This surprised the king by this, normal the child did not speak to him.

"I think we should take this back into your study, my friend. We have much to discuss."

Write more soon


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to:-

 Alura – thank you for your review, I will try better on spelling and Grammar 

Alida- Fruit – thank you for your review, finally they know what Legolas is.

Joeystar – thank you – Anything could happen in this fic.

MoroTheWolfGod – Thank you, go get Theoden

Earendilstar- O.K.  I will believe you  

GoldenRose – Here you go, here you go. Please don't shout

Shauna – thank you for your review, hope you keep enjoying.

S-Star – get some sleep, thank you for your review.

Estel Elendil – thank you for you review.

The height of Legolas is the height of Orlando Bloom, 

Will go to the main plot sooner or later.

Eowyn does not know about Legolas and Aragorn, she thinks she may still she has a chance with Aragorn.

The way to work out Legolas age should make sense, I made it up. 

Chapter 9  

The company preceded to the study, Legolas noted that like the rest of this realm, it had once been a grand place but now was faded like its city. There was a old wooden table splintered at the corners, which had a map of middle Earth inlayed into it, all the great realms appeared on it. Darkened like there was a shadow covering it.

"What do we have to discuss, Gandalf? " asked Theoden once everyone was settled around the map in the high backed chairs, with worn red upholstery covers. 

"Have you hear the talk of the relationship between, to of my company?"

"Yes, I have, it is very unusual for a man to love a man." Replied Theoden.

"Not for my Kind, King Theoden" answered Legolas entering the conversation.

"Your kind?" asked the bewildered King, looking directly at Legolas.

Legolas looked a Gandalf, who nodded his approval.

"I am an Elf, my lord"

"Elves do not exist, show me proof!" Demanded Theoden, 

*_I have heard of Elves, but never thought they existed. If he has proof then I am persuaded.*_

"What do you know of Elves?" replied Legolas calmly

"They are mystical people, who are thought live in the forests of Middle Earth. They are immortal."

"Yes, but I meant in appearance" said Legolas 

"they are tall, Beautiful, long hair, pointed ears, soulful eyes, good with the forest animals," Theoden answered, picturing the creature in his mind. 

"you said pointed ears, then here is your proof," said Legolas as he lifted his long golden hair from covering his ears to reveal, his distinctive pointed ears.

The king gasped, "you are truly an elf"

"you need no more proof?" asked the Elf surprised.         

"What more would I need?  The songs say they are fair, you near beauty."

 Legolas's ear tips went red at this but the king carried on.

"your eyes hold wisdom, I have not seen and you got Arod to behave, your ears were the one thing needed to convince me. But you look very young, my people will still believe you are a child, you will have to explain to them." Explained Theoden.

"Thank you my lord," Legolas said quietly

He turned to Gandalf

"Should I show my ears?, to show them I am an elf." Asked Legolas

"I think that would be a good idea, while we are in the city, once we leave cover them again" said Gandalf

 Legolas wondered how to keep his hair back , while he waited for the main meeting to start.

 All were quite, Theoden was still processing the fact that he had an elf in his city, one question came to mind.

"Why are you so short?, I thought elves where over 7 foot tall."

Legolas was surprised at the question, but didn't show it, nor did he answer, Aragorn did. 

"Elves are not that tall, the average height of elves are 6'3 to 6'7, the tallest elf ever was 7 foot, Legolas is just one of those that is smaller than average.

Aragorn ignored Legolas's look of offence 

"Like men have different heights, so do elves." Carried on the ranger.

The uncomfortable silence came over the group, it was broken with the arrival of Eowyn bursting into the room.

"One of the town have been attack, a messenger was sent to for help, he was found collapsed outside of the city walls, his has a girl with him also." She cried

"We shall come. Gandalf you are good at healing, could you help?"

"Of course my friend" agreed Gandalf

"Eowyn, sister daughter, stay here, master Legolas has something to explain to you and you need to listen"

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Eowyn watched the pair rush away to where the boy had been put.

"You have something to explain to me?, young sir" questioned Eowyn, clearly annoyed at been told to stay.

*_but at least Aragorn is here.*_

"I am not a young sir, Lady Eowyn, I am an Elf" replied Legolas in the shortly.

*_go away!!! Why do you stay? You will not have Aragorn he is mine, I see you look at him and you touch him when you can. Wait, what is this feeling, am I jealous? I'm jealous of this lady, Why?*_

Legolas's thoughts were interrupted by laughing.

"you are an elf" Laughed Eowyn "there is no such thing" she would not stop laughing.

Anger started to bubble inside Legolas, she was laughing at him

"they do exist, so get used to it, Young Lady" snapped Legolas

Eowyn stopped laughing and looked coldly at Legolas.

" 'young Lady'!, you called me young, I am older than you, boy." Screeched Eowyn

"I have seen more years that you will ever see, Eowyn"

"Stop this at once" warned Aragorn, he turned to Eowyn. "Legolas is an elf and is many years older that you in time but in age he is younger, if you get that?."

Eowyn looked confused.

"O.K. I'll explain it, One hundred years to them is a year, so 500 years could go passed, but the elf will only be 5, he would also look like a human 5."

" I get it, so he may have seen more years than me but is younger," realisation hit her. "how old are you?"

"near 3000 years old" replied Legolas shortly, 

*_I am not going to tell her how old I really am, forget that."_

"so that makes you about 30 in our system." Stated Eowyn. 

"yes" replied Legolas, his face did not show it, but he wanted to get away from her. 

As if Aragorn could hear his thoughts 

"I think we should go to see the boy and his sister. Lady after you" stated Aragorn, pushing the lady onwards, and sent  – we'll talk about this later- look at Legolas.

Legolas resisted the impulse to stick his tongue out at the ranger, in stead he threw back a – I don't care- and walked away towards the chamber where the boy was sleeping.  

JMore soon hopefullyJ

Please review.  


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to. 

Goldenrose:- Cool story you have, thanks for you review.

Lil*Bee:- Earlier in my story is say that Legolas is 1900 years old, looking 19, this is young in my world. I thank you for the information though, hope you carry on reading.

Eccentric mind:- the same as above, Legolas in this story is about 19 but does not tell Eowyn that.

MoroTheWolfGod:-thank you for your review

Earendilstar:- carry on and hurt Eowyn all you like, I don't care about her. Thank you for you review.

Chapter 10 

The room was quiet when the group entered, Eowyn went to straight to the young girls side, the girl has glistening lines of tears down her face.

"Will he be alright?" she hiccupped out 

Eowyn looked at Theoden for the answer.

"He will be fine, young one," answered the king gently, then he turned to Eowyn "take the child to get some food and change her clothes. She can come back here to rest."

"yes my lord" accepted Eowyn, taking the little girl to get changed and get some food."

*_I will talk to Aragorn later, he must see that I like him. That Elf is really annoying. How to get rid of him?*_

The room was once more quite, waiting for the boy to wake.

Aragorn looked around, Gandalf was fussing over the boy, trying to wake him, at his side was Theoden, concern creasing his brow.

Aragorn continued his tour of the room, his eyes settling Gimli, his eyes held a glazed look.

*_I wonder what is on his mind?*_

But he decided to find out later. His eyes continued on searching for the other occupant. Finding him leaning against the wall eyes closed, listening to something.

"What are you listening to Legolas?" asked Aragorn shattering the peace of the room. 

This also broke the elves concentration. He looked up quickly.

"The boys heart beat, it is quickening he is close to waking" 

As if commanded by Legolas words the boy finally started to wake up, his eyes opened to find that he was in strange surroundings. Panicking he looked round quickly taking in the people that were in the room.

"Where am I, and what have you do with my sister?" demanded the boy

 "I am King Theoden of Edoras and your sister is with the Lady Eowyn getting some food." Answered Theoden

the boy gasped and went to get up to show respect to the king, Gandalf stopped him.

"you must rest child, you had quite a fall off that horse."

There was resistance in the boys eyes, until Theoden reinforced what the wizard had said.

"You must rest, your sister will be a long soon and food will be prepared for you. We will go and leave you to rest, young Master." Said Theoden. "but I have something to ask"

"yes sir" replied the boy, struggling to keep awake. 

"why were you travelling to Edoras?"

"our town was attacked by wild men and orcs, I was sent as a messenger." 

"Thank you that is all that I needed, now you must rest your sister will be along shortly" 

The group filed out of the room into the great hall.

"the boy will be fine once he has gotten some rest." said Gandalf. "King Theoden, this attack will be the first of a long line and they will eventually attack Edoras, you must do something and quickly" said Gandalf urgently.

"I will not risk open war with Isengard." Stared Theoden.

"you have no choice, you are already at war" answered Aragorn

"Last time I looked Theoden not Aragorn was the king of Edoras" cried Theoden testily.

"Then act like the king of Edoras and protect it" demanded Gandalf.

Shocked at the outburst from the Wizard, Theoden realised that there was only one course of action.

"We will evacuate the town to Helms Deep. I can protect my people there." Decided Theoden. "Hama tell the citizens to get ready to move to Helm deep"

The order went out.

"THE CITY MUST EMPTY, CARRY WHAT YOU NEED TAKE NO MORE. WE LEAVE FOR HELMS DEEP SOON. BY ORDER OF THE KING" Boomed Hama from the steps of the halls of the King.

The people of Edoras were quick to carry out the kings orders, packing a few belongings to the move to the fortress of Helms Deep.

"My King we must also get ready to move to the fortress, as it is your orders." Said Gandalf  

" Yes, Hama get the soldiers ready to go. Gandalf and your group go prepare to ride to Helms deep." Ordered Theoden.

"We shall take your leave, but I will not travel to Helms deep with you. I will go for aid." Said Gandalf as the king was leaving the room. Theoden looked at Gandalf, seeing the Wizard was not going to argue with him, Theoden reluctantly had to agree. 

Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas left the room towards the stables. Gandalf was mumbling under his breath, Legolas could  not catch what he was saying.

"What is the matter Mithrandier?" inquired Legolas looking at the old Wizard.

Gandalf looked up

"Nothing young Elf, I was merely thinking aloud" replied the wizard. 

The group entered the stables, Gandalf heading straight for Shadowfax.

"Aragorn I will go and find Eomer with his men. Look on the west on the fifth day, I will be there. The defences at Helms deep must hold." 

"they will hold" determination rang in Aragorn's voice. 

"Follow your instinct with the Elf Aragorn. You need him and him you. Remember this my friend" said Gandalf looking Aragorn straight in the eyes.

He open the store where Shadowfax was being held and mounted the white horse lord.

"Good luck Gandalf, I will hold you to your promise." Stated Aragorn, looking at the message Gandalf had given him.

*_Follow my instinct with Legolas. what could he mean?.*_

Shadowfax speed pasted him and into the main part of the stables. An angry shout from Gimli could be heard and chuckling from Legolas.

Aragorn looked at the pair, they were different sides of the stable and Gimli was sat on the floor.

"What happened?" Asked Aragorn.

"That bloody Wizard nearly ran my over with that beast of his." Grumbled Gimli.

"you can not blame me here, I did warn you to move out of the way" stated Legolas

"yes yes, you blasted elf." Groaned Gimli.

"Well. We better get ready to move, I think this is our path to fight at Helms Deep beside Theoden." Said Aragorn.

"We should gather our belongings then" said Legolas walking off towards the sleeping halls.

Gimli and Aragorn soon followed, both in their own thoughts, preparing for battle.

I know boring, but it needed to be done.

More soon Devilburns


	11. chapter 11

Thanks to 

MoroTheWolfGod – You will have to find out.

Pure Luck – I am glade you like it, more Aragorn and Legolas soon. Please hang on.

Earendilstar: please wait until you kill Eowyn, I still need to use her, you can kill her later.

Alida-Fruit – I am glade you are back, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lil*bee – I am not sure weather to bring Hadir or not. I'll see when I get there.

GoldenRose – here you go one more chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 11 

The sun peaked over the plains of Edoras, red raise sliding out touching and caressing the land and people in its way. The people of the fine city were already up in the light, packing the last of their belongings to travel to the fortress of Helms Deep.

The Red fingers reached the sleeping rooms in the castle, no one still sleep, all creatures were moving readying themselves for battle. 

Eowyn was organising the people of the castle, telling them what they needed, then going to pack for herself. She walked into her grand room, morning filtered through the window, showing the shadow figure in the corner of the room.

"Thero you have arrived" stated the Lady

"Yes my Lady, what is it that you request of me?" asked the man, straight to the point.

"I once hear that your kind of business man have a certain taste for the unusual, the price rises, am I correct.?"

"yes they do, the rarest creature get the highest price" answered Thero.

"what would you say an elf would bring in?" enquired Eowyn.

"Elves don't exist my lady." Stated Thero, and started to leave. 

"but they do, there is one in the castle, I shall show you"

this stopped Thero from leaving.

Eowyn walked over to her window that looked out on the castle courtyard. 

Legolas had decided to leave Aragorn and Gimli to their preparations, Gimli sharpening his axe, and Aragorn in meditation. Silently he left, Arod would need preparing for the weight of himself and Gimli.

He walked to the stables receiving looks of wonder as he walked, the announcement of him being an elf had been shouted,

 All people were wary of him now. He arrived to the stables to get Arod ready, but as he went to move the white horse out of the store that held Brego and Arod, Brego moved in front of the pair,

"Brego, please move, I need to get Arod ready." Said Legolas to the chestnut stallion.

Brego just nickered and neighed in return, looking Legolas straight in the face.

"I am not going to run again I promise" stated the elf.

Brego just stomped a hoof down. Legolas was thinking what to do.

"Why don't you come out as well that way you know where Arod is?" 

Brego moved from the exit to let the elf through, but followed closely behind.

The walked into the courtyard, readying the white horse for travel. A saddle was added for the smaller being that was going to be carried.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Eowyn showed Thero the person in the courtyard,

"He is an Elf," stated the Lady. Looking Thero in the eyes. "you can have him, his selling price should be enough for your payment."

Thero looked at the creature below once more.

"I will need a closer look, but I will take him anyway, Elf or not" answered the Slave trader.

"You will have to find away yourself. I need to be ready for the migration." Commented the Lady as she went round the room packing her belongings.

*_remove the Elf_ _from the equation, there is nothing going on between them. An elf as a friend can be forgotten. I will have Aragorn, but that elf is in the way." _

Lost in her thought she did not see Thero leave the room. He made his way toward the Courtyard and to find the rest of his men.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Legolas had finally gotten Arod to stay still for preparation and was stoking Brego's nose, he hand moved slowly over the chestnut hair.

"Aragorn will be out to get you ready soon." Said Legolas, just as he said this he sensed movement in the shadows. His ears picking up the sound of men breathing. A shadow detached it's self from the wall, walking towards the elf.

Legolas could see a tall man, widely built. Scruffy brown hair hung round his shoulders a sneer present on his lips.

"Hello there, fair one" said the man as he approached. "my name is Thero, and your name would be?"

"Legolas" answered the Elf simply, not missing the movement of the men around him.

"Well Legolas, nice to meet you, I was wondering is you and I could get to know each other better." 

"I guess we could, once you call off your men from the shadows." Answered Legolas, 

Thero was startled by the fact that his men had been spotted. The plan would have to go out of the window. With a nod of his head, all the men attacked Legolas at the same time.

Brego and Arod neighed and bucked up, Legolas was surrounded, the men advanced, Legolas caught the reins of Arod, quickly he span round and mounted Arod, 

"Go!!!" shouted Legolas, kicking off the man that grabbed his leg. Arod bolted, Brego running after. The group of men followed running after the blond beauty.

Legolas dismounted Arod to run into the sleeping area of the castle to find Aragorn and Gimli.

*_where are they?* _Legolas's mind shouted when he found the room empty.

"That bloody elf came in here." Came the gruff voice of Thero was heard outside the door, Legolas looked around him

*_what to do? What to do?*_

His gaze followed the walls of the room, a flag pole, falling down, with his innate grace and agility he grabbed the flag pole and swung onto the roof beams. Just out of sight when the doors, opened.

"Well were is he then?." Asked one of the men.

"I don't see him" replied one of the others.

"Look for him then" shouted Thero

"Look for who?" asked came a familiar voice.

MORE SOON I PROMISE.

Please review. - ^__^


	12. chapter 12

Sorry it took so long, but my disk with all my story was damaged and stupidly I did not back it up. Well here is some more. Might take a while for me to get 13 up please be patient. 

A/N please remember that I this story Legolas is about 1900 years old and younger that Aragorn.

        Aragorn is immortal as well.

Thank you to.

Alida-fruit – here you go, you will find out who owns the voice.

GoldenRose – here you go more of the story.

Eccentric mind- Eowyn is a evil person in this. You ill find out who's the voice is.

Earendilstar – You can do a bit of damage but not too much, I am still using her.

MoroTheWolfGod- you will find out now. 

S-Star- thank you for your review, and I wrote this as fast as I could.

Pure-Luck – sorry about the cliff-hanger, well here's some more for you.

Thank you for all of you reviews it has encouraged me to carry on with this, please continue reading 

Luv Devilburns  ^_______^ 

Legolas started at the voice, but was careful not to give his position away. He didn't need to see the person to know who it was.

"I asked you who you were looking for?" came the voice.

"none of your business, mister." Replied Thero testily, looking at his men and shouted "keep looking for him"

"If you tell me who it is you are looking for, maybe I can help" came the rescuers voice laced with annoyance.

"Look Mate, I am getting annoyed with you. Will you just leave and let me find who I need to" said Thero looking annoyed into the rescuers face.

"I will not leave, you are in my sleeping quarters, so could you please tell me who you are looking for."

"it is nothing for you to worry about, just the low creature that works for me"

This angered Legolas, forgetting he was hiding he shouted out.

"I am not your employee" came his voice for somewhere around the group of men.

This caused the group including rescuer to look around them.

The men started to talk.

"where is that voice coming from?"

"it's a ghost"

"we should just leave him"

"SHUT UP YOU LOT" shouted Thero, getting annoyed with his men getting scared from a voice.

The rescuer smirked he knew that voice and he could guess where the elf was. 

"I will ask you once again, why are you following that Person?" demanded the voice.

"It is none of your business…." Thero stopped shouting and looked at the Rescuer. "Who are you?" he asked instead.

"I am Strider a ranger of the north." Replied Aragorn.

"then what does a ranger care, who we are after?"

"when the happen to be my comrade, then I care" said Aragorn dangerously.

"how can an elf be a comrade?, they are weak, fragile" spat Thero.

THUMP!!!!!!!

Suddenly Thero fell forward on to Aragorn, looking dazed and stunned.

"wha????" mumbled Thero, his men around him shocked at the sudden appearance of the figure.

"I am not weak nor fragile." Sulked Legolas from his position behind the leader of the group.

"you… where do you come from???" questioned the bewildered man.

"up there" said Legolas simply as he started to walk toward the door of the hall.

"if you would be so kind as to tell me who set me up, and let me carry on getting ready to defend your people. I would be grateful." Slung Legolas over his shoulder. 

Thero's men did not know hat to do, they looked at their leader of an answer.

"how did you do that?" questioned the leader, looking at the elf amazed.

"I jumped from the beam I was on, to land behind you as I fell I kicked up lightly in the head" explained Legolas. "now would you tell me who sent you?" 

"I can not."

"can not or wont" 

"both, if I could I wouldn't., now I have failed at my task, but I will not leave empty handed. Attack men" Thero shouted as he pulled out his sword and attacked Aragorn and his men Legolas.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" bellowed Theoden as he entered the hall, looking for the group that Gandalf had left.

The fight stopped at all looked at the king. Thero saw that the person that had shouted was the king, he looked at his men and signalled for them to run, they fled the hall banging into people as they went, they continued to run until they were out of the city.

"Well that was different" said Legolas breaking the stunned silence.

"No one answered my question, what was going on?"

"I am not sure, I only court the end part" said Aragorn. He turned towards his lover for an explanation.

"master Elf, what happened? And why was Thero after you?" asked the King.

"You know that man?" questioned the Elf looking at the king.

"yes, he is a slaver, I banished him long ago. Please tell us what happened"

Legolas was slightly rocked to know that he was being chased by Slavers, but he didn't let it show, 

"I was sorting Arod out to go to battle, when I felt men surrounding me, then Thero came out and started talking to me, he carried on talking then ordered his men to attack, I managed to jump on Arod and rode him to the hall, looking of Gimli, Aragorn and my Weapons, but none of them were in here, so I hid in the roof rafters, then Aragorn came in. we fort, you came in. The end." Explained Legolas.

"Thank you master Elf, Hama tell your guards to arrest Thero and his men if they set food in this city again." Ordered the king, he turned towards Aragorn.

"I came to tell you we will be leaving soon, get you horse ready." Said Theoden

Legolas went to walk out of the hall 

"I will go and find Arod and Brego, I kind of let them go when I came in here." 

"O.K. but stay with them, I will meet you there." Said Aragorn. "I will find Gimli as well"

Legolas simple nodded and let to find the errand horses.

"Aragorn, I will give you some advise, keep the elf close to you, Thero is a very big man with a lot of men, never leave the him on his own."

"he will not like that." Sighed Aragorn, 

"yes he seems very strong willed, do what you must, someone high up must of got Thero in to the city, so do not leave Legolas's side, and don't let him go from yours do what you must, Follow your instincts.   

_*__All old men must have a book of sayings, they both said to follow my instincts, well better find the dwarf and then the Elf*_

Aragorn bowed to the king and then went on his way to find the dwarf so he could talk to the elf.

Finding the Dwarf was surprisingly easy, he was in the armoury looking at the weapons that it held, holding the elves weapons. Aragorn remembered that he had given them to Gimli to get them sharpened and to find some more arrows for the elf's quiver. After telling the dwarf that they would be leaving soon, and to meet them within the hour at the stables to get ready to ride. The dwarf grumbled in response, Aragorn let the dwarf after retrieving Legolas weapons and went to find his elf.

Legolas had found the horses and was in the stable looking after them, stoking Arod's nose, thinking about the days events 

*_and it is not even midday.*_

Legolas started at the sound of human footsteps coming into the stable, he saw Aragorn looking at him, his weapons in his hands.

"you may need these" said Aragorn as he advanced towards his lover.

"Aragorn" said Legolas simply, a frightened look in his eyes.

Aragorn simply opened his arms and then found a blond bombshell within them, he held on tight as if the figure would disappear if he was to let go.

"Legolas, nothing is going to happen to you" soothed Aragorn, he pulled Legolas back so he could look into his eyes.

"Legolas there is something that you will need to do, I will need to stay by my side all of the time."

Aragorn could see the resistance rise within the younger being eyes,

"Legolas you will do this or there will be trouble, do you understand? I will not take you going against with what I say. Do you remember what I say in the forest, well I still will carry on that warning, the swats Gimli gave you will not compare to the ones I will give, do you understand." Warned Aragorn.

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes startled 

*_What does he mean, why do I feel compelled to follow his order, not that he will follow the threat though.*_

Legolas decided to please Aragorn "yes Aragorn," but Aragorn could see the doubt in the elves eyes. "I will do as I warn Legolas, this is not an idol threat, do I make my self clear." 

Legolas could see that Aragorn was not going to let this lie,

"Yes Aragorn, I can see that it is not idol threat, but I am not going to comply, I am not a child and I can look after myself" said Legolas as he started to walk away.

Aragorn saw Legolas turn from him and his body acted for him, his arm reached forwards and caught Legolas wrist turning slightly, the other hand smack down on to Legolas backside.

Legolas gave out a yelp, and pulled away from Aragorn.

"I warned you Legolas, next time it will not only be the one. Have I made my self heard" questioned Aragorn. 

Legolas was stocked to say anything, he just stared a Aragorn.

*_He smacked me, he actually smacked me, no-one has ever do that, none of the servants at home or my family, but Aragorn did. Why don't I feel angry at him for it*_

Aragorn could see the struggle within Legolas's eyes. 

_"_Legolas?"

this brought the elf out of his thoughts and broke his gaze with the older person.

"I understand Aragorn, just let me get used to this" said Legolas quietly.

"its alright Legolas, but I just don't want to lose you I found you once and I will always follow you, so please do as I say."

"I will, Now hurry up, Brego's waiting for you" said Legolas before jumping onto a fence in the stable to wait for his lover and the dwarf.

Aragorn chucked at his impish lover but carried on saddling the chestnut stallion.

The grumbling of the dwarf could be heard as he came into the stables,

"why don't we walk so I don't have to be on the back on those foul beasts" grouched Gimli.

Brego and Arod took offence at the dwarves word and started to nicker and neigh. Legolas jumped down from his perch and tried to calm Arod while Brego was calmed by Aragorn.

"he did not mean it Arod, did you Gimli?" questioned the Elf,

"No I didn't," said the disgruntled Dwarf. 

The horse stopped there protests and calmed down, in time for a young servant to come in with the news that the group were expected to meet with the king and be ready to leave. 

Each showed their acknowledgement to the servant and mounted their steeds, Aragorn in one easy mount, Gimli on the third attempt and Legolas with one swift jump.

Brego and Arod rode out side by side ready to start the journey to the fort of Helms Deep.   

   

_More soon_ _Luv Devilburns    _  


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sorry I now realise that I put FOOD instead of FOOT, I must have been hungry at the time, thank you to those told me. I reread my work better next time.  
on with the story Thank you 

Alida-Fruit – I know Eowyn is very slimy, but she may have a change of heart yet? I'm not sure yet. 

MoroTheWolfGod – thank you for pointing out the mistake for me.

GoldenRose – I did it as quick as I could, sorry if it is not fast enough.

S-Star – Thank you for your review, here is more like you asked.

Thanx to all that reviewed, hope you enjoy chapter 13,

The sun had reached its highest point but was caste out by clouds, the mode was that of sadness. The citizens of Edoras followed their king out of the city gates towards what they hoped would be there sanitarily. Women carried the children, men bearing the burdens of the processions and the weight of War heave on their mind. Legolas up front watching the trail for anything usual, Aragorn not far behind, always watching the blond, Gimli was on the back of Arod talking to Eowyn, for he had no quarrel with her. "I know that people think that there are no dwarven women, but there are, their appearance and voice is that similar to that of the male, men…" Gimli carried on rambling, not noticing that Eowyn had turned from his attention to look at Aragorn, The ranger had been listening to the conversation whispered. "it's the beard" Eowyn tried to contained her laughter, as she turned her attention back to the rambling Dwarf. "people think that we just pop out of rocks.." but the rest of the conversation was cut of when Arod decided it wanted to visit the elf in the front and ran forward, dislodging the rider sending him tumbling to the floor.    "I meant to do that" cried the Dwarf completely embarrassed. 

Light laughter could be heard from the front of the mass.

"Crazy Elf," mumbled Gimli "and that blasted Horse"

the laughter became stronger and more people joined in, the Elven laughter was infectious. Soon nearly all of the crowd were laughing in different ways, some out loud, others inside.

Only Theoden and Eowyn did not join in, but for different reasons.

Theoden had the feeling that something was going to happen, his mind full of dangers. Eowyn was seething, 

*_That elf, he has the control that I want, yet I might still get on thing he will no, Aragorn's love*_

Legolas made his way towards his fallen friend still chuckling. Arod trotted obediently behind him.

"Are you alright Stupid Dwarf?"

"perfectly fine, blondy" said the miffed dwarf. He stumbled to a standing position, "is that horse going to that again or shall I walk?"

"I thought you liked walking, I think Arod needs a rest, keep him with you though." Said Legolas before once more going to the front of the crown, with Aragorn's eye still on him.

Screams reached the sensitive ears of the elf. He head sprang up to the sound, shadows appeared on the brow of a hill.

"WARG RIDERS"

panic reined over the mass of people, the soldiers readied  themselves.

"Eowyn take the people to Helm Deep"

"But uncle I can fight" shouted the lady of Edoras

"Please do this to me, lead the people to safety." 

Eowyn agree, silently enraged at being treated like this.

"Follow me, people of Edoras."

Aragorn had mounted Brego and was ready in fight himself, Gimli was struggling to get to the back of Arod to ride towards the fight.

Legolas had already release many arrows at the wargs taking down many but more came to take their places, his arrows were running low, luckily the sound of hooves approached he turned a launched himself on to Arod's back, Men would have stopped had it not been in the middle of defending their people. They continued riding towards the furious creatures.

Wargs were large wolf kind creatures with razor shape teeth, there fur a mixture between the brown of dead grass and the black of Mordor.

There riders, looked like humanoid version of the beast that carried them, both growled bearing there teeth at the defending soldiers.

Aragorn had Aural by his side, ready to strike, fierce determination in the storm grey eyes.

Gimli held his loyal axe in his hand, restlessly waiting to cut some orc flesh.

Legolas continued the on slaughter with his arrows, but more still came. He felt Gimli fall off the horse in front of a warg but shot the creature before it could hurt the stout warrior, hearing the cry of the Dwarf.

"That was my kill, elf"

He did not have time to dwell on it as he was forced into battle with another warg and his rider.

Aragorn was not fairing as well, he had taken many down but there was one problem with the one he was fighting at the moment. He was caught on the saddle and the wolf by the way it was running towards the edge of the cliff, wanted to commit suicide. And he did, The large warg, fell of the cliff into the raging waters below, taking the future king with him. No one saw the man fall.

The battle finished once all wargs were dead, both side bloody and wounded.

"Aragorn!!" a voice rang out, the Elf came towards the cliff looking over the bodies for his lover "Estel!!"

Gimli was also looking for there comrade. 

Theoden took a breath, that meant the king of Gondor had fallen, how could that happen?

A crocking laughter could be heard from one of the bodies on the battle field. "your little ranger friend took a little tumble off the cliff" the thing said smugly.

Legolas ran to the creature,

"you lie" stated the elf but he was greeted by more laughing, 

"well who's is this?" the orc held out the necklace that Arwen had given to Aragorn. Legolas grabbed the necklace from the orcs hand, then ran to the edge of the cliff, scanning the water below for a sigh that his lover was alright.

*_Aragorn, please don't be dead please, I will do anything. Aragorn please be alright*_

"Get the wounded on to horses and leave the dead" ordered Theoden, he walked over to the elf,

Legolas span round to look at the man before him, his eyes confused his face child like. The king reached forward putting his hand on the elves shoulder. He turned back to mount his horse, waiting for his men to gather.

"Come on lad, he would want to continue helping his people. Not morn over his death forever" Said Gimli quietly.

"he is not dead" stated Legolas as he walked to where Arod waiting.

Gimli was stunned at what Legolas had just said, but had no time to ponder on it, they needed to get the Helms Deep.

Legolas talked to no-one on the rest of the journey, he stayed in his own thoughts.

*_ Aragorn is not dead I can feel it, were is the human's hope if the one person who could bring it is dead. I will not believe that he is dead. He can not be.* _

Legolas was so raped up in his thoughts that he did not see the great fortress before them, raising out of the valley.

Gimli could see the sag in the elf's shoulders. 

*He is going to take this hard, They only just got together to be ripped apart. And the elf is so innocent to death, he does not understand the concept of death.*

But all thoughts were cut off when the group of riders entered the doors of Helms Deep, They stopped in the court yards,  everyone dismounted, Eowyn came running out looking for the dark haired man she was in love with, But her was not to be seen. Her eye's continued searching, when her eye's rested on the dwarf, his head was bowed tears could be seen in his eyes.

*What has happened? Please let nothing have happened to Aragorn*

but her thoughts were proven when she saw the elf, his eyes blank staring straight ahead, no-ones words reaching him, but the dwarves reached her.

"Come on Legolas, he loves you remember that, please do not follow him to the other world, you told me that he was not dead, hold on to that dream. He will come back to you. Please Legolas say something."

Finally Legolas moved, he blinked and looked at the dwarf in front of him, 

_"_Thank you Gimli" a new strength in his voice.

_*Aragorn will come back to me and I will be waiting.*_

Legolas started to walk away toward the walls of the fort, running up the steps the top and waited for his love to arrive back to him.

 Aragorn feel water lapping around him, momentarily confused to where he was, but the memories came rushing back to him. 

*_Oh man, falling off a cliff is not something that I_ _would recommend to do*_

The ranger finally realised that he was not with the Edoras people nor was he with Legolas, but he could feel something or someone in his mind urging him to rise and go to them, to no be dead. 

"Legolas" Aragorn gasped, he recognised the voice. The something sloppy and wet touched his noise, he eyes sprang open to come face to face with Brego.

"Brego, you are a loyal steed"praised the ranger,

Brego continued to nug the future king.

"Alright, Alright I getting up, you stubborn horse" chuckled Aragorn, limping on to the horse, they started the trek towards the fort.

As they travelled Aragorn checked his injures, seeing that he had not serious wounds only a few cuts and bruises, also the fact that he was extremely tired, the gentle rocking of the horse and the quietness around him soon sent him to sleep and the dreams that held Legolas.    

Legolas had not moved from his position on the wall, his gaze firmly planted on the horizon, looking for his soul mate.

Men gave him looks of confusion and of bewilderment, how could a living thing look so much like a statue, not moving or eating, But they continued there preparations for the upcoming war, the fight for their lives.

Eowyn looked at the elf and thought on what the dwarf had said   

*he loves you remember that, does that mean that the rumours that Aragorn and the elf are together could be true, but it can not, Maybe I was wrong to try and split them up.. I will have to find out the truth*

but she had no time to think about it, there was a war on the way and the people needed preparing

The night due in on the first night, the shape of the Elf outline by the cruel cold moon.

But the night did not stop for Brego who pushed ever onwards to find his master lover, and his friend the white horse Arod.

More soon!!


	14. chapter 14

GoldenRose – here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

MoroTheWolfGod – o.k. o.k. here is some more for you.

The second day came forth, the sun holding the hope that the day would create some kind of happiness within the walls of Helms Deep.

A small figure was standing, glancing up now and then to look upon the figure that still sat upon the wall of the fort, like a beautiful Marble statue, the sun outline but seemed to leave the figure untouched.

The sun revealed the small figure was Gimli, he face was filled with concern for the other being, his thoughts written clearly in his eyes.

*_Is Aragorn really dead? Will he come back? Will the elf survive if he does not?, all these questions need answering but on thing is for certain, I will not let that crazy elf kill himself. I will have to get him down from there but how?*_

The rest of his thoughts were cut off by the appearance of the Angel of his life,

"Bethro" cried the dwarf, he clear voice sailing over the crowd of people.

"Master Dwarf" shouted Bethro in happiness, she walked towards him.

*_This strange man, called me beautiful and is not bothered by my height, will he want to know me?, for I am only a servant*_

Bethro walked toward the dwarf, thinking about the strange feeling that arisen within her, she needed to be close to the person before her.

Gimli was anxious, this angel was walking towards him, and he had no idea what to say to her.

"erm…erm how have you been?"

"I have been fine, Gimli," Bethro replied "if I can call you that?" she added shyly 

"of course, If I can call you Bethro" blushed Gimli.

Bethro's smile grew, and her eyes danced with happiness, those eyes Gimli remember clearly from before he wanted to drown in them.

"Gimli, will you escort me to the courtyard, for I have the day off from preparing and was wondering if you would spend it with me" asked Bethro shyly. A blush staining her cheeks.

"I would be delighted, but I must first check on the elf."

" The one sat on the walls of the fort, what is wrong with him?" concern rang though her words

"yesterday we lost a good friend, Aragorn, He and Legolas were lovers. The elf will not or can not accept his loss, he maintains that the man is alive, but I am not so sure" explained Gimli sadly.

"oh my!, Well we will both go and see if he is alright, for I would like to meet him as well as help him." Smiled Bethro.

Hesitantly Gimli offered his arm to Bethro and was surprised when she took it, they walked arm in arm towards the statue on the wall of the fort.

Legolas continued to stare at the place where sky meet the earth, he closed his eyes as he thought

*_He can not be dead, he was immortal, please be alright Aragorn, I need you. It has taken me a while to get used to the fact that I need someone, for my life I have depended on myself, I swore I would never act like my brothers, but I have and my childhood has gone. Please Aragorn if you can hear me, come back to me, I feel free to act like I want with you, I can act 1900 years old, I don't have to squash the feeling that I have, I can act my age. Please Aragorn come back to me please, for I don't think I can survive another loss of a loved one, please Aragorn come back to me *_

A single tear made its escape from the closed Azure pools, pain clearly etched on the beautiful face,

*_Aragorn, come back please, I need you"_

Brego continued ever onwards carrying the precious burden of the future king.

Aragorn was in the state between conscious and the dream land. The slow plodding of the faithful beast soothed him, but also kept him awake, he was forced to full conscious by the heartfelt plea, that seemed to echo around the plains.

*_Aragorn, come back to me, I need you*_

"Legolas, I coming, don't give up on me please, I vowed that I would never cause you pain but I have." Whispered Aragorn to the desolate plains.

With renewed strength Aragorn spurred Brego on, hurrying ever onward to the other half of his heart.

The heat of the day was starting to get to Aragorn or that is what he thought, on one of the hills in the distance he could see a large back body moving down the slop, the vibrations of heavy footfalls could be felt, shaking the earth.

A horn blow, this was all that Aragorn need to realise that the black shape was in fact an army of tens of thousand of Urk-Hi and Orcs, all marching towards the fort.

"Brego we must hurry, no time must be wasted. For I have a feeling the war is upon us" Aragorn said as he kicked his heals in to the chestnut horse's side, signalling for him to go faster.

Bethro and Gimli made the slow journey up to the top of the stone walls of their sanctuary. Bethro was in wonder at the sight of the elf before her.

Legolas sat cross-legged staring out, his eyes blank, his face pale, showing weariness and sadness. Even with the sad aura that surrounded him, Bethro could not deny the being was beautiful

*_He looks so young though, no wonder people thought he was a child, but he can not be 3000 years old. He does not look anywhere near 30. I hope that he will be alright*_

Gimli watch Bethro's reaction to the elf, he looked in her eyes to find out the feelings she was experiences.

He saw the bright orbs soften, and a parental look to residence there.

*_It would seem I am not the only one who thinks the Elf looks far to young to be here, within these wall. In this battle. The innocence that he holds should not be tainted, but there is no way that I will get the stubborn Elf to leave. I will just have to get him motivated.*_

He turned his attention from the small Angel to the young Elf that had not acknowledge their present.

"Legolas, Legolas, look at me Elf" shouted Gimli. "I know this is hurting, but Aragorn would not want you to carry on like this, come on man you are 3000 years old, you need to start acting like it"

Legolas blank gaze moved to settle on Gimli, and his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Master Elf, my name is Bethro, please come inside you will catch your death" said Bethro concern laced with her words. 

Legolas moved his gaze again to take in the new comer.

"Bethro, it is a nice name" whispered Legolas, looking the woman in the eyes, reading her soul. " you are pure inside and out, make Gimli happy" he continued simple before turning once more to the horizon, looking but not seeing.

"God damn it Elf, get yourself down from that wall." Shouted Gimli, getting angry at the Elf and the way that he was talking. "what would make me happy at the moment is for you to get down, then eat and sleep, for I know you have not eaten anything since we left Edoras"

Legolas was startled by the anger in the dwarf voice, he once more looked at his friend, once more saying nothing.

"he is right Master Elf, now get down. This Aragorn will not want you to be ill if he comes back now will he"

An empty chuckle escapes Legolas's mouth,

"I don't get ill, my lady, and please call me Legolas for I am nothing important"

"how can you say that Legolas?" said a welcome voice.

"Aragorn!, of all the luckiest sods in the world" shouted Gimli, embracing Aragorn strongly in his arms, missing the grimace of pain. Behind the dwarf, Legolas jumped down off the wall and started toward the couple.

"Aragorn" whispered the elf, as he reached forward to touch the humans face, making sure that the human was really there.

Aragorn could read the pain in his lovers eyes, he took the slender hand in his and pulled the unresisting Elf into his arms. 

"Legolas" said Aragorn, holding Legolas securely in his arms, the feeling of protection provided by the human was all the Legolas need to finally release the tears that he held.

Legolas's sops subsided shortly afterwards, when he realised that there was something of importance that weighting on his lovers mind, so he decided to lighten the situation.

"your late" he began

Aragorn was surprised by the sudden change in Legolas's mood.

"you look terrible" Legolas said trying again

Aragorn eye's told Legolas what he needed to know 

*_What do you expect, I've just fallen off a cliff*_

_"_I need to speak to the king" said Aragorn, breaking off the internal conversation with the Elf to address the group.

Bethro stood at one side, watching the emotional reunion, she could not say anything, for this was a scene that she could not be part of.

*_this is the man that caused the Elf to act this way, there is a connection between them, Legolas never once gave up on the man, there has to be a stronger connection, a deep lying love that cannot be broken, by anything or anyone.*_

Gimli noticed that Bethro was not joining in with the gathering, then realized that she had never meet Aragorn before.

"Bethro this is Aragorn, future king of Gondor, Aragorn this is Bethro, the one I told you about" Gimli introduced the people to each other.

"How do you do, sire?" greeted Bethro bowing in front of Aragorn.

"there is no need to do that Bethro, and call me Aragorn, for you are a friend of Gimli and there for a friend to me. But I was wondering if you knew your way around here, for I need to speak to the king"

"very well Aragorn, please follow me, the kings chambers are this way"

Bethro lead Aragorn to the kings chambers, while Gimli and Legolas were left on the path of the wall. Silence surrounded them, but men started to once more climb the steps to prepare for the war that they thought was going to happen. 

"I am sorry for worrying you, Gimli. For I have not felt the loss of a loved on in a long time" whispered Legolas, looking at the dwarf for forgiveness.

"I will ask what that means at a later date, but first we will deal with the fact of the war that is going to happen, for Aragorn must have important news for the king." Said Gimli, worried that war was upon them. Two days had past another three more until the arrival of the wizard. Hopeful the white wizard would arrive before the twisted souls of Saruman's army.

More soon I promise.

Luv Devilburns 


	15. Chapter 15

I've decided to do my own version of events for the battle, following parts of the book, film and my imagination. Hope it will work out fine. 

This is again an in-between chapter, quite difficult to write, that's is why it took so long, sorry bout that :(

A/N. The chapters from now on will be few and far between, (stupid As) so keep looking but it will be a while.

Anyway hope you like the chapter.

Thank you's to:-

MoroTheWolfGod :- I know I missed that out, I forgot about that. Glad you liked it though. 

Joeystar:- I know the school internet is as good as a chocolate teapot. Thanx for your review.

Earendilstar:-  thanks for your review, glade you came back and read it.

GoldenRose: - here's some more. 

// Flashback//

Chapter 15 

Theoden was sat in his chambers replaying the conversation that he had just had with a man he thought was dead.

// He had been standing, talking with his head soldiers, trying to find the safeties plans for his people, when the doors burst open emitting Aragorn, a man that had fallen. But there was no trick to him being there, nothing was fake about this man, he held the news of tens of thousands of Urk-Hi coming upon Helms Deep and they would be there by night fall the next day.//

*_And all I said was 'Let them come', now that news is sinking in, they move so fast and in the sunlight. Every thing must be ready, Will everything be ready, will my men be strong enough?*_

"Sire!, King Theoden?"

Theoden was roused from his thoughts by Hama, now one of his close advisers.

"I was just thinking. I want all the Women to be taken into the mines and all able men to be ready to defend the fort, we are trapped here, but that does not mean that I am going to give up. Nightfall is the time that men of Edoras will fight for there lives and the men of middle earth. Call Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, I wish to speak to them before the war, giving them the chance to leave, for this is not there fight."

"yes my king, I shall tell them to come here" replied Hama

"no tell them that I will meet them on the wall"

"Yes Sire" said Hama as he bowed out.

Hama walk round looking of the group, asking many people on the way if they had seen the three,

*_If I had just had a loved one, who I thought was dead walk back to me, were would I be? * _Hama blushed at the sudden thought that he had,  *_I'll start in the food hall; If I had just died then I would be hungry. * _ Once again Hama found a blush staining his cheeks when he thought of the other meaning of that thought.

"I got to stop doing that," murmured Hama, to himself. Attracting strange looks from those around him.

He carried straight on to the food hall, to his relief he found all three in the hall, all sat together. He made is way to the group.

"Sir" said Hama, interrupting the conversation between the three.

"Yes Hama." Answered Aragorn.

"the king wishes to speak to you and the others, you will find him on the fort wall." responded Hama 

"Thank you" 

"I would just like to add, that is good to see you again, Aragorn, also seeing the elf smiling and eating something finally." Added Hama before his left the three to meet with the King. 

"Well we better meet with Theoden" Said Gimli, taking the last of his food to eat on the way.

Aragorn made an affirming sound, but his gaze was seated on Legolas. The three went to find the king.

Gimli lead the group toward the king, far enough away for the couple to speak but not to far in case a fight broke out.

Legolas was getting annoyed with Aragorn's staring.

"What?" hissed Legolas. Looking at the dark human.

"You were that effected by me dieing?"

Legolas stopped at the rangers question.

"of course I was, I love you Aragorn, how could I not miss you. Come on Aragorn, I cried for you, you were there."

"Don't ever stop smiling Legolas, not even for me." Said Aragorn solemnly "Why did you not go inside?"

Legolas looked away, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I…er...I somewhat knew that you were not dead, there was something in me that knew that you were still in this land, does that sound stupid?"

"I heard your voice on the plains, that above all hastened my return here. I sensed you needed me. So no it doesn't sound stupid, maybe we have a link, deeper than we realise"

Legolas and Aragorn stood in silence, taking in what had been said.

"now you have sorted that out we have a King to meet" Gimli's voice shattered the silence that hung between the couple.

"We coming master dwarf" answered Aragorn, once more the group went to meet the king.

Theoden was waiting for them at the wall of Helms Deep, his face grim and determined,

"Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, I have something to ask you, I will ask you individually and I would like you answer to be your own."

The group agree to the terms that the king asked.

"the question I ask, is are you going to help with the war? Will you help my people?,  Aragorn what is your answer?"

Aragorn took no time to think.

"The race of men are at stake, I would be honoured if you would allow me to fight in your army" 

"I thank you Aragorn, I would also be honoured if you would fight for my people, I will ask will you be a general for a group of my men, for they are not use to fighting and you have experience"

"I will do as you ask, King Theoden" 

"Now I ask you, Master dwarf and Master Elf, for this is not your fight, will you stay and help my people?"

"You will have to drag me out of here, if you did not want me to fight, for a dwarf will not leave anyone in trouble" committed Gimli

"Thank you Master Dwarf, you are a credit to your people, for I have heard that a dwarfs fury is nothing to mess with"

"ha ha, I will agree with that King Theoden"

"And now Master Elf, will you stay and help my people?"

"the Uki-Hi will not stop until every living thing is destroyed, no matter where I go, I will eventually have to fight, if I stay here and fight with your people, it will reduce the number of the beast, that are left to destroy other parts of this world. If you will have me?" said Legolas.

"you are very wise, master elf, and we would be glad to have you help defend my people. It would be a pleasure for three gallant creature to fight within my army. I thank you for your support of my people."

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas bowed as the King left, in there own thoughts they retraced their steps back to the food hall to finish their lunch and also plan for the war that they had just enrolled into.

All three wondering what the war would bring to the race of men, and there own race.

Gimli thoughts returned to Bethro, the angel of his thought, he would defend her all that he could. Then his thought went to his father, he had been so pleased that his son was in the fellowship, helping save the world that they lived in, he would fight for his family, Bethro and all the people that surrounded him.

*_I will not fail anyone, I will fight for these people, there is something about the men of this world, all  determined to be free, and I will be honoured to help keep that so.*_

Then his thought returned to the fellowship, He thought about how the people that he travelled with had changed, show who they really were, Firstly the Hobbits all seemed to be small, weak but  they proved themselves again and again. Frodo the ring bearer shown to have the strongest will of all, never falling to the ring, if he felt is pull, Sam was always there to pull him out of it, He was as brave as anyone and was the most committed person, never failing to be there when he is needed.

Now the two were on the way to Mordor, wondering around the barren Landscape, carrying the ring closer and closer to danger and the one place it could be destroyed, Gimli prayed for there safety and there swift return to them once the deed was done.

Of course there was Merry and Pippin, the two jokers of the group, keeping sprits high, never failing to raise a smile. Now on there own, but supposedly safe.

His thoughts drifted to the humans of the fellowship, Brave and bold they were, but they still had there weaknesses, He reminisced on the man that paid the ultimate price for his weakness for the ring, Boromir, the man was strong and a good leader, but the pull of the ring was to much and lead the man to his death, even though his proved his worth defending the hobbits.

His thought wondered to the two people, that he was with now, Aragorn was sited in front of him, digging into a pile of food, Gimli had found the human to have the traits that a good king needed to rule there country, He had the strength of heart to follow it even though it was against the normal process of the world. He was also fair and strong. Aragorn would make a good king for Gondor. He had also become a good friend.

Lastly His thought landed on the Elf, it was funny to think that they had started out being enemies now they were the really close friends nothing would part them. Strong and agile, fitted for battle in many ways, but he still held the innocence of his years, looking so like a child one moment, the next sounding like the 3000 year old that he said he was.

While Gimli was lost in his thoughts Aragorn was having his own about his family in Riverdale, His foster father, and his brothers and Sister. He prayed to anyone listening to keep them safe and the city away from the Orcs that roamed the country.

Legolas's  thoughts were also on his family but in a different way.

*_My father is bound to have noticed that I have gone, I hope that he will not be to angry at me for wanting adventure, for I don't want to be stuck in the palace for the rest of my life. I will have to tell Aragorn that my father does not know that I am here, let alone about to fight a war. Father I hope that you will not be angry at me for doing what I believe is right*_

All the rest of the lunch hour was spent in their thoughts once again preparing for the inevitable war, that was about to occur.

The rest of this day and tomorrow to prepare for this war, training the people of Edoras, a task that would need to be done quickly but efficiently.  

More soon as possible

Luv Devilburns


	16. notice

As my AS levels are about to start, I have been force to concentrate on my revision so please hang on. This story is going to be continued at a later date,

Thanx to those who review, hope to write more soon


	17. chapter 16

Sorry it took so long but those stupid AS Levels, anyway more as soon as possible. 

I have nicked a scene from Robin Hood see if you can spot it.

I've forgotten the elvish that Legolas and Aragorn fight in so I once again am going to make it up, so please don't be angry. ^___^

Warning: - slash. Little bit if discipline at the end. 

Thanx to: - 

Cheysuli – Thank you for your review to answer your question, Rivendal and Mirkwood do not get on, so Elrond would not know Legolas's age. He would think that the King of Mirkwood would send someone of the right age.

MoroTheWolfGod – Thank you for your review, and I know that As levels are stupid, thank you once more for staying with me through out this story.

Anthem – Thank you for your review, please keep on reading and reviewing it.

VaniaHepskin – thank you for your review, the reasons that Legolas accepts that Aragorn smacks him is that he can see that he is doing wrong. He does not want to act like his older brothers. Hope that explains it.

Chapter 16 

The weather changed with the emotions of the people below, clouds rolled in to cover the sun, covering the lands in shadow as if it was a premonition for the future.

The mood within the walls of the fort was of fear and anticipation, cries of mother and wives filled the caverns below Helms Deep, watching as sons and husbands were taken away to fight for their lives.

The combined cries from the cavern, created the illusion that the ground itself was protesting at the waste of human lives.

The battle for the survival of the race of men, men and boys fighting side-by-side trying to preserve their fragile existence, stopping the twisted souls of the Uki-Hi army, relentless creature with the soul purpose to destroy the world of men.

Theoden looked upon the scene, his mind racing with the thoughts that his people were going to die, he held little hope that his people would survive this but he could never let on.

*_This was never meant to happen, my people will suffer for the crimes that the King of Gondor committed many years before. yet his people are not here to help the fight. The People of Edoras must keep the race of men from falling, God if you hear this please send us the will to fight and survive*_

Theoden knew that his thought were not the ones for a king to have, but as a person he had to have these doubt. Below him he watched his people ready themselves of the battle that would happen that night.

Legolas was walking through the people that were preparing for the nights battle. He saw the children running round with swords nearly as big as themselves.

In front of him a father and son were talking to each other, He could not help but listen in on there conversation.

"you are far to young to go to war, Harma,"

"but father, the king needs me, I can look after myself." Pouted Harma.

"oh Harma, I have no doubt that you can look after your self, its just I love you too much to loose you now."

*_That sounds so much like my father, he never let me fight, yet I could defend myself, maybe I should have listened to him. My father will not be happy that I am here, but there is nothing he can do now, but I will have to tell Aragorn sooner or later that I ran away from home, and that I am only 1900 years old. Oh Valar please listen to my prayer please let Aragorn not be too angry with me for doing what I did.*_

Legolas decided now was the time to tell his lover, before he lost his nerve, now he had to find the human. 

Finding Aragorn was not as hard as he thought it would be. In the court yard of the fort Aragorn had set up a training section for the sword, watching teaching the young ones to defend them selves seem so right for the human.

Aragorn was showing one of the boys how to hold hid sword properly when he felt eye upon him, raising his stormy eyes he locked them with Legolas's blue ones, they continued to stare at each other until Legolas broke the contact. 

*_What is the matter with him? He never backs out of the staring contests that we have*_

When Legolas lock eyes with Aragorn, his confidence left him, realising that what he was about to do was the most stupidest thing that he could do now, but the relationship could not be based on lies. Resolved to do this before the battle, Legolas walked over to the man.

"Aragorn, can I talk to you?" questioned Legolas 

" Can I meet you later, for these boys have much to learn" answered Aragorn.

Legolas before he could stop himself readily agreed with the human to meet and talk later, and walked off 

_*why the hell did I tell I would talk to him later? Maybe I should make something else up. Oh come on Legolas when did you turn in to a coward he is your lover, sure he will be angry but that's all*_

Legolas thoughts carried on like that as he went about checking is arrows and fixing the broken ones from the battle with the Wags.

Gimli and Bethro decided to spent some time together as the time they had now was precious to them, for the outcome of the battle could change there views of their life. 

"Aren't you meant to be helping with the training?" asked Bethro as they passed the people training with their weapons.

"I will be helping later on, you are the one I would like to spend sometime with you, see who you are" replied Gimli, wanting to get to know his angel and maybe call her that to her face.

"so you decided to spend the day with me, instead of training?"

"I would rather spend the rest of my life with you" mumbled Gimli, his cheeks stained deep red when he suddenly released he had said that out loud.

Bethro was stunned by the words that the dwarf had said, can someone really want that so quickly, could someone really want to be with her. 

*_Can people really fall in love at first sight? Especially with me? But what do I feel, do I feel the same. There are feelings that I have never felt before, but does that mean that I am really in love with him*_

Seeing the look on Bethro's face,  made Gimli wish that he could take the words back, but there was no way that could happen. He had said his heart to the woman in front of him and hopefully that woman would not break it.

"I don't know what to say. I have never had anyone to fall in love with, or even like. Please give me time to get used to the idea, so you better live through to nights battle" smiled Bethro, bearing her heart to the dwarf in front of her.

Laughter bubbled up into Gimli's mouth, although Bethro had said that she was not in love, she had not rejected him, maybe he had a chance to be with her.

"thank you." Smiled Gimli "thank you for thinking about it."

Bethro's answer was cut off, by the crowd that was starting to run towards the training area for the archers. 

"I wonder where they are going?" mused Bethro, looking at Gimli,

"well lets find out" answered Gimli, grapping Bethro's hand and pulled her towards the gathering crowd. He pushed through the crowed to get to the front. Once there he asked one of the men what was going on.

"one of the younger trainees has challenged Garthen to a challenge" 

"How did the challenge come about? Specially if the person knows who Garthen is."

"the challenger, said that he needed no training with his bow, and could show Garthen that he needed no training" answered another man.

"who's Garthen?" asked Gimli, directing his question to Bethro.

"him" answered Bethro pointing to a large man, with coppery hair that reached his shoulders. "he is the archery teacher in Edoras, one of the best. I feel for the person who has challenged him"

"there's the challenger" whisper the man on Gimli's right, indicating to the younger boy coming on to the field. 

Gimli looked at the challenger, then had to look again before he burst out laughing. Bethro turned and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Bethro think who do you know with, Long blond hair and green clothes on."

"Legolas" answered Bethro, "Garthen will beat Legolas"

"Legolas is an elf from Mirkwood, the archers of the elven realm" retorted Gimli.

"so Garthen has no chance"

"Watch and see"

Garthen readied himself to take his shot, pulling back his string he released his arrow, followed by a small thud as the arrow hit the centre of the target, leering at Legolas, Garthen moved back to let Legolas take his shot.

Legolas pulled back his string, eyes narrowing to the point in the middle of the target, and released, crack thud followed as Legolas arrow found its target.

" how did you do that?" questioned Garthen looking at the elf's arrow, in the target still had Garthen arrow in the centre but was split down the middle by Legolas's arrow.

"you should know your opponent before you challenge them" answered Legolas.

"don't tell me, he didn't know that you're a Mirkwood Elf Legolas" boomed Gimli, drawing attention to himself.

"he did not ask" replied Legolas "if he had I would have told him"

"I will next time, thank you" said the sullen Garthen, "I suppose the challenge will make me train better."

Legolas smiled at the human " you are good at your weapon, I had longer to practice with mine, the more you practice you do the better you become."

The crowed started to dissipate, once more taking up their weapons for the battle that would be upon them when night fell.

"there is a feast before the battle at sunset, I would be honoured if you would sit at my table" asked Garthen, hoping in his eyes.

"I would be honoured, what about you Gimli?" replied Legolas.

"yes thank you, master archer."  Answered Gimli.

****

Feast 

The sun finally graced the world with its presents as it was on it way to bed, casting gold's and reds across the sky in a spectacular show for the people who may never see the sun again.

The men above the caverns eating and drinking, readying themselves for the battle that night. The women below the ground having food and drink with the prayers that their husbands or sons will come back safely.

Near the kings table sat the three members of the fellowship with the few soldiers that Edoras had. Legolas was in conversation with the master archer Garthen, giving tips for the battle. Bethro had been allowed to join with the feast before having to go into the caverns with the rest of the women,  Gimli and her were in a private conversation, Bethro trying to sort out her feelings and Gimli hoping that she could love him. 

Aragorn felt at home among the men but wished it was not for such dire reasons. Many of the men that he saw here may not make it through to the next day, they would fall for the survival of their people.

*_if any have to die, then do not let there deaths be in vain* prayed Aragorn surveying the people that surrounded him, at the range between the men and the boys._

The sun had set signalling the end of the feast and the time to prepare for the battle, men and boys left there table to go to the armoury to collect there weapon for the length of the battle. Aragorn followed them to help with the arming of the people, he was clinging to the fact that Gandalf was to arrive at sunrise on the fifth day, tomorrow was that fifth day, he had to hold hope for these people.

Legolas and Gimli walked into the armour seeking Aragorn, so they could be side by side for the battle, Legolas looked at the people around him seeing the terror in their eyes and hearts 

"many of these people have seen too many winters" said Gimli quietly

"or too few" responded Legolas. "plath woth gra de deathro" (we shall lose this battle)

"holre estel, Legolas" (have hope, Legolas) advised Aragorn helping the people around him, ignorant to what the elvish conversation is about.

"prathro numro re othel po mort" (these people are going to die) exclaimed Legolas, looking at Aragorn, angry that the human could not see that.

"then I will die with them" shouted Aragorn before storming out.

Legolas made to follow him, but Gimli stopped him "let him go lad, he needed to cool down"

Aragorn bust out on to the steps of the court yard, still him anger at what Legolas had said. 

*_my name means hope, can I really be these people's hope. Legolas doesn't even believe I me, why do these strangers?,*_

Defeated by his thoughts Aragorn flopped down on the steps he was running down, in front of him was a boy swinging a sword around, 

*_that boy should not be fighting, these people should not be fighting, but if they don't then who would. Gondor ignores the calls and no other free people were willing to help. Dwarves so deep in there mountains to care. Elves leaving these shore to bother helping the humans*_

Aragorn got up it was time to get himself ready for the battle, walking into the armoury once more, shifting through the crowd to the side room that the soldiers had been give to prepare, he saw no-one there so continued sort out his armour for the battle. Picking up some leather arm-guards and breast-plate under laid in chain-mail. 

Once Aragorn had sorted out the breast plates he reached for his arm guards to find then gone. The only answer he go was 

"forgive me Aragorn" 

Aragorn turned round to come face to face with Legolas, holding Aragorn's arm guard.

"it was not my place to despair"

"Legolas you are scared, I can see that, I am sorry I did not see that and left you" said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled and handed out Aragorn's arm guards to help him put them on. They were quiet for awhile getting ready for the battle, cheeking there weapons and there armour, when Aragorn broke the silence.

"what did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

Legolas's head shot up *_OH Shit he had to remember that*_

"um.. er.. now may not be the time" answered Legolas, hoping Aragorn would drop it, but when did Aragorn ever drop anything.

"Legolas. What is it?" concern laced in Aragorn's voice.

"its nothing" snapped Legolas *_good move, bring the brat back up*_

"Legolas?" 

Legolas sighed he was going to have to answer him now, how to tell him?.

"Tell me you want get angry." Pleaded Legolas.

Aragorn became suspicious "why would I get angry, what have you done?"

"well you know that I said I was 3000 years old"

"I know you were lying"

"well I'm 1900" muttered Legolas

"your what?" shouted Aragorn, "but that's not all is it" he added.

"no…. my father does not know I am here" said Legolas, before starting to back away

"your father does not know that you are here" ground out Aragorn anger showing in his face.

Gimli's stout form filled the door where Legolas was heading. He looked confused at the scene in front of him, Legolas was backing away from a very angry looking Aragorn.

"what's going on" he asked confused

The other residents of the room ignored the dwarf.

"come on, Aragorn come on, I'm sure you went against your parents when you were young." Reasoned Legolas backing away from the angry human. 

Hama's voice carried into the room as he shouted the warning that the orc army was with in half an hour away from the walls.

Gimli grabbed his axe and walked towards the wall, but not before shouting.

"meet you up there Elf, Aragorn your troop will be waiting for you, sort out what ever is going on and hurry up"

"come on Aragorn we have to get up to the wall" said Legolas, relieved the human could take his anger out on the uki-hi not him, but that was short lived by Aragorn's statement.

"I don't care about your age Legolas, but you have run away from your home, your father will probably be so worried about you, I can understand that, I will not let this go unnoticed Legolas" 

warned Aragorn, stunning the elf enough for the human to get closer to him.

"I'm sorry Aragorn, but I believed the human race needed help"

"but you should have done it in a better way, its not me you have to apologize to for that."

Legolas turned away from Aragorn to get his weapons, so Aragorn took the chance to reach forwards and landed two smacks on to Legolas backside.

'"what was that for? You said that my age doesn't matter"

"you age doesn't the fact that you lied to me and many other people is what made me angry and I still am, so you better come back from this so you can apologize to your father and the people you lied to, for I may be angry but I still love you" added Aragorn before pulling Legolas in for a kiss, which Legolas enthusiastically responded to.

"and you better come back as well to protect me from my father" answered Legolas, "he will be very angry that I ran away, now I realise why."

"We'll be better get to the wall and fight this battle. And Mark my words Legolas if you die I will revive you and hide your backside until you can not sit for a week."

"and if you die I shall revive you and with hold everything from you for a week" retorted Legolas, as he pick up his weapons and started to walk to the wall with Aragorn at his side, splitting up to defend the different ends of the fort.

Long Chapter for you, sorry it took so long, but exams matter, more as soon as possible. 

Devilburns


	18. chapter 17

Thanks:- 

MoroTheWolfGod – I don't know what Thranduil will do when he meets Legolas after the war, yet. Gimli will find out, don't know when. Your have to read on find out, 

Anthem – my As when well thanks, here is the next chapter enjoy.

VaniaHepskins – here you go, next chapter. 

Chapter 17 

The Sun dipped below the horizon, letting the dark clouds once more rule the sky, clouds pregnant with heavy rain, ready to release its load on the humans below.

"it will rain this night" sighed Gimli, looking up at the sky.

"mother nature is ready to cry for the loss of her children" answered Legolas, looking out at the plains below, waiting for the army to become visible. 

Silence held the people, waiting for the judgement that Valar would hold for them, would they survive this night or would they die. Many people jumped when the skies opened up for lightening to thunder through, lightening many face and the plains revealing the mass army moving towards them like a shadow.

"there are millions of them"

"how can we fight them?"

Many men started to panic at the sight of what they would be facing, warriors readied themselves for the battle, focusing on the objective of the night, to stay alive. 

The Army moved swiftly towards the human stronghold, anger twisting each of their souls, their mind and heart set on death, the death of every living thing.

Rain descended from the skies to try and wash the shadow out, but they were relentless, speeding up reaching the walls within 15 minutes, stopping stones throw from the fort, standing there bang the ground with their spears and feet, the noise rival that of the thunder that still rumpled over head, strangled shouts, growls and screams came from the Uki-Hi, then everything stopped.

All was quiet, apart from the rain that pounded on the armour of the soldiers.

"What's going on?" grumbled Gimli, jumping up to try and see of the wall.

"should I find you a box or shall I describe it to you?" was Legolas's cheeky reply.

Gimli started to laugh at Elf, coursing some of the humans around them to turn and stare at the Dwarf as if he had gone mad, silence once again reined and the humans were waiting for the first move, suddenly an arrow shot out of nowhere hitting one of the Uki-Hi, all watch in horror as if fell forward the creatures around it started to shout and growl, releasing arrows into Helms Deep the Battle had started.

Men with Garthen released arrow after arrow at the army, but more took the place of the ones that they killed. Legolas quickly ran out of arrows and began to search for more, ignoring Gimli's complains about not being able to see or do anything. 

As Legolas finally found some arrows a cry went up as the Large Uki-Hi started towards the wall with a light. 

"what's he doing with that?" mumbled Legolas looking over the side watching him come closer, a shout from the other side of the fort caught his attention.

"shoot him Legolas" shoot him" Legolas recognised the voice to be Aragorn so set about to shoot this Uki-hi, he released an arrow into the beasts neck, this didn't phase the creature, he released two after another hitting the things chest and leg, but once again it did not stop, it continued to run, Legolas released more arrow finally the creature fell but another took it place but this time Legolas could do nothing.

"I need Arrows!" shouted the frustrated Elf, but it was too later the orcs reached the destination.

BOOM!!!!!

The wall that Legolas and Gimli were on shudder under the explosion, the left side of the fortress was out, Uki-Hi were pouring in through the entrance.

"what wizardry it this?" cried Gimli, running towards the battle, once more letting his axe feel the blood of the orcs on its blade. He found Aragorn within the fight siding by him and working together to cut through the masses of Uki-Hi.

Aragorn swung round to behead an Uki-Hi who was about to hit Gimli, Gimli returned the favour by killing two Uki-hi's that were charging for Aragorn. Both were fairing well out in the battle, looking after one another.

Legolas had stayed on the wall, releasing arrows that he found into the battle, hitting his targets. He saw a child about to be hit by a large Uki-hi he release an arrow into the creatures back, killing it before its blow landed, but he could not be there for all the children in this battle.

Uki-Hi started to climb the stair that lead to where the Elf was fighting, seeing that he only had three arrow and the store was in the court yard, he kicked a shield on to the stairs and slid down them using his arrows as knives as well as arrows. He got into the court yard grabbing bundles of Arrows he filled his quiver once again and started towards the wall, where he could be some help.

Theoden did what he could in the fight, killing many that managed to get close to him. His men gave a cry where the doors began to cave in.

"block the entrance" ordered Theoden "they are trying to get in that way"

Men hurried to carry out the order,  grabbing  pieces of wood and stone to block the entrance.

Someone pushed forward as an Uki-Hi had tried to behead him, turning he saw that it was Aragorn. 

"how fair you?" questioned the King, looking over the other human.

"there are more than we thought, they are coming to fast, Gandalf should hurry up if he is going to do any good"

"You still hope that Gandalf will help us to night" shouted Theoden over the Noise of the battle.

"I believe in him, he will bring help, see you later Sire" said Aragorn before turning and heading once more into battle.

He charged into the battle his sword held high ready to strike the creatures that attacked his kind.

Gimli was in trouble being swamped with Uki-Hi but he was not giving up, one after another the foul creatures fell, but they were being replaced quicker than Gimli could attack, with a cheep shot the blade of the large creature in front of him found the side of his head, coursing blood to run down the dwarves face, blinding him. The Uki-Hi that had hit Gimli slumped forward with an arrow in his back.

"I see you needed help, Master Dwarf" came Garthen's voice. As another arrow found a target.

"thank you, now can we get back to the fighting" replied Gimli, hacking his way through the group that surrounded him.

"of course" quipped Garthen, searching for arrow to continue his killing spree.

Aragorn could feel the night drawing on, it was getting closer and closer to the time that Gandalf was suppose to arrive with help

*_That's if we even last that long. No! I am hope I must believe in   myself. The Wall has fallen but we must keep the army from taking Helm Deep*_

With resignation Aragorn's mind returned to the battle, pushing ever onwards to take as many of these creatures out before, he would draw his last breath. Surging back into the battle, slaying creatures as he went. 

The noise of the above fight was deafening within the caverns, women could here men's screams of pain, hoping that I was not their loved ones, that their family would make it through the night.

Eowyn flinched at every scream, wishing she could be out with the men fighting for their race, but she was forced to wait in the cave to see if her beloved Aragorn would survive this battle, to be with her, but she could not wish halm on the human's mate the Elf, for she had see how upset Legolas had been the day that Aragorn was thought dead.

*_My mind has cleared from my time in Edoras, was I being controlled as well as my uncle, was this part of a plan to uproot the friendship of the group, my heart cries out for the future king,  but now I see his heart clearly with the way that he acts and cares for the Elf, maybe he is not the one for me. Oh Valar what did I do, tying to get the elf hurt? Aragorn would never have come to me afterwards. Valar forgive me please. Thero I will pay thee for what you did, and I shall confess, for this will forever weigh my soul and heart.*_

Eowyn's thoughts were interrupted by a movement at her side, Bethro came in to the lights of the cavern revealing her puzzled face, sadness shone in her eyes as she looked at the roof, concern in her heart, 

"what is the matter Bethro?" asked Eowyn, motioning for the smaller person to come and sit next to her.

"it is nothing my Lady" answered Bethro, looking away from Eowyn's face.

"is this about the Dwarf that is currently fighting for us" inquired the Lady, knowing the answer already.

"Lady you know me so well, for he does plague my mind and maybe by heart"

Eowyn smiled kindly at Bethro "I have known you for many years now, please call me Eowyn"

"Eowyn, he told me before this war that he loved me, and I could not say it back, but now I am faced with the fact that I could lose him with out saying those words to him."

"you are I love my friend and take to heart that dwarf is a stubborn bean who will live through this war, that goes for the other two, they are strong together."

Gimli whirled round sinking his axe into Uki-Hi bodies reducing their numbers, looking for the blond elf.

"where are you, you blasted Elf?"

"Miss me" chirped Legolas coming up beside the dwarf using his white blades to  cut his way towards the dwarf.

"Not at all, just making sure you were still alive, couldn't have that human mopping about you."

"missed you to, I'm going to go back on to the walls, I can do more damage there, see you at the end"

Legolas leaped through the mounts of bodies that surrounded Gimli running towards the wall with his quiver once more full of arrows. 

Mother Nature was crying harder and harder as the night draw into dawn, nearer and nearer to the time that the fellowship believed that the wizard would come to help, Aragorn caught sight of Legolas running towards the wall, twisting and slashing as he went, at one with his movements, he looked so out of place among the humans and Uki-Hi that surrounded him, but this distraction cost him, searing pain flashed across his arm, the creatures sword had found flesh, Aragorn did not let this injury stop him, he finished the creatures life, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight of huge trees walking through the fort, surrounded by the men of Eomer killing Uki-Hi's as they walked and picking the human fighter up.

"Did I not say that I would come, my friend?" 

Aragorn span round to be greeted by a very welcome sight, "Gandalf, I never gave up hope that.."

BOOM

Aragorn's words were cut off by another explosion, taking out part of the right side of the fort, one thing came to Aragorn's mind

_*Legolas* _

Arrow after arrow rained over the fighting crowds meeting with the scarred bodies of Saruman's army. Turning his attention to the groups waiting to enter the fort, firing arrows to reduce there numbers, ever watching for a weakness or retreat.

The sight of large tree walking towards the fort caused the elf to lose his concentration enough for an Uki-Hi to catch him off guard, the beasts blade caught Legolas in the side staining the creatures blade in the elves blood.

"FUTHEL" (fuck) shouted Legolas as the pain registered, being off guard he did not realise the Uki-Hi pushing him towards the edge of the wall, 

*BOOM* 

The wall crumbled under Legolas sending him over the edge, Legolas fell toward the ground as it got closer and closer, losing conscience because from the blood that he was losing, every thing went black as he hit something.

Cheers chorused through the fort as Uki-Hi's started to retreat from the fort, because of the Ent's that had come to help the humans, many never made it to the plains as they were crushed under the weight of the large trees that held no mercy for them.

Gimli made his way towards the crowds of people wondering were Aragorn and Legolas were, pushing forward he could hear a familiar voice,

"so you came back?"

"yes, master Dwarf, I said that I would bring help" answered Gandalf.

"That you did, that you did"

The conversation was stopped by the question that Aragorn asked.

"where's Legolas?"

Gimli answered "he was on the wall last I saw him" looking at the wall that Legolas was meant to be on, only to see that it had crumbled.

"LEGOLAS"

"CRAZY ELF"

Gimli and Aragorn ran towards the crumbled remain hoping to find there friend alive and well. 

A large Willow moved forward towards Gandalf.

"White Wizard?"

"Yes"

"who or what is a Legolas?"

"An Elf of Mirkwood, My friend."

"you mean this Elf," an Oak walked forward opening its branches to reveal an unconscious Legolas, wrapped in leaves.

"he is injured, we did what we could."

The deep voices of the Ent's and the recognisable one of Gandalf woke the Elf.

"erm, what happened?" sitting up, ignoring the pain in his side. Looking around him self he could see clearly that the large trees he had seen before the fall, where indeed real, He looked closely at the tree that held him, he could clearly see the face of the creature.

"I remember my mother telling me years ago about the walking trees, I always thought they were fairy tales."

"Legolas" came Aragorn's frantic voice. The human was still searching the rubble.

The elf was about to jump from the branch, when he was lowered to the floor, he walked over to the human.

He wrapped his arms around the humans waist, "Aragorn"

Aragorn span round to take the Elf in his arm, not missing the wince on the elf's face.

"what happen? Where are you hurt?" worried the ranger 

"I'm fine, I got hit in the side with a sword the Ent's saved me" beamed Legolas, happy to find that his lover had survived the battle.

"you blasted Elf."

"Missed you too Gimli"

Legolas moved his hand across Aragorn's shoulder, making the human hiss in pain.

"I see I am not the only one with a injury"

"Well both of you should go to the main hall to await treatment" ordered Gandalf

"yes Gandalf" both chorused together. Aragorn gathered Legolas into his arms carrying him to the hall to seek medical attention.

**Crap ending I know, more soon hopefully.**


	19. chapter 18

Sorry it took so long I had mayor writers Block.

Thanks to:-

MoroTheWolfGod:- here you go some more, hope is good enough.

VaniaHepskins: -  thank you for you review, but I don't think I'm a wonderful writer but thank you for saying so, here is some more for you.

Dulca: - thank you all your help with the battle scene, love you lots. More of your story needs to be written.

Anthem: - Thank you for your review, here's some more to keep to going.

Chapter 18

The doors of the great hall swung open as women and children  poured into see if their loved ones had survived the battle, cries of sorrow and happiness mixed echoing within the hall.

Tears washing the floors where people's blood had fallen, cleansing the earth, sending the brave souls to the other world where eternal peace would greet them. 

Aragorn waited patiently for a free nurse to see to his shoulder, he could have wrapped it himself but the promise he made with Legolas stayed in his mind, it had been the only way to get the elf to see nurses about his side.

_-Flashback-_

_"but Aragorn, my side is much better" said Legolas, wiggling out of the human's arms._

_"Legolas" warned Aragorn "just see what the nurses says"_

_"I Fine" cried Legolas, proving the fact by jumping about, " see nothing wrong. Plus you don't go to the nurses"_

_Aragorn sighed " how about, If I see a nurse you will see one?"_

_Legolas looked suspiciously at the ranger. "you promise that you will wait for the nurse to see your shoulder"_

_"yes I promise" swore Aragorn, looking directly into Legolas's eyes_

_"O.K." Legolas grudgingly agreed, "but have to make it all better later" added the elf._

_"we will see, Brat. If you behave with the nurse, then we will see." Chuckled Aragorn._

So now Aragorn was sat on a make sift bed, waiting for one of the run down nurses to come and treat him, next to him lay Legolas eyes vacant as he had fell into a healing sleep.

Aragorn took the time to look at the people around him, seeing if there was anything that he could do, his ranger instincts inching to help the people around him.

He heard the grumbling of Gimli as he was treated for his head wound, but was pacified by the arrival of Bethro, who took the task of cleaning and wrapping the cut, both felt the rangers eyes of them and turned to say their hello's in nods as they saw the sleeping elf.

His eyes moved through the crowd of the injured and the medical helpers.

*_so many injured, but they live to see another day. Many have fallen to the beast the seek to destroy this world, please Valar give their souls peace in the next world, for they all deserve to live eternity in paradise.*_

A soft touch on his arm startled him out of his thoughts.

"excuse me sir, but what seems to be the problem with you?" asked a middle aged woman, face weary with worry and tiredness.

"I was hit on the shoulder by a sword" answered Aragorn, smiling slightly.

The woman smiled back, but set to work cleaning the wound on the rangers shoulder, cleaning the blood away to reveal a deep cut.

"I will need to stitch this" stated the nurse.

"go ahead, do what you need to do" Aragorn gritted his teeth as the needle and thread was pushed through his skin to sew his shoulder together, a dressing was applied to the wound.

  
"there you go, Sir, take it easy with it for a few days" ordered the nurse before turning her attention to Legolas.

"sir, what is the matter?" the nurse asked, but received no reply, so she tried again.

Aragorn chuckled. She turned to him.

"what is so funny?"

"he's asleep"

"but his eyes are open"

"an elf sleeps like that when in unfamiliar places" Stated Aragorn, before leaning over to Legolas.

"Legolas" whispered Aragorn, Legolas's eyes started to focus as he came out of his sleep. He turned on to his side, forgetting that it was wounded.

"Ow" yelped Legolas quickly moving to his back again.

"his side is hurting him, I don't exactly know what happened" said Aragorn, explaining to the nurse, who was coming out of the shock that she would be treating the elf.

"Master Elf, can you tell me what happened to your side?" questioned the nurse as she pulled Legolas tunic away from his side.

"I walked into a sword" muttered Legolas, shifting as the cloth was pulled away from the wound, revealing a bloody cut along the elf's ribs.

"this will need to be stitched and dressed" said the nurse, going to retrieve the things that she would need to treat the wound.

Aragorn took a closer look at the wound

"I thought I wasn't that bad" 

"I didn't think it was, it doesn't hurt that much" replied Legolas, moving around to a more comfortable position.

The conversation was cut off by the nurse coming back with the medical equipment she needed.

"this will hurt slightly as this is a large cut, so please try not to struggling." Ordered the Nurse, then set about doing her work

Legolas gritted his teeth and looked straight a head as the needle laced through his side. The nurse re-cleaned the wound and check over the stitches before putting a dressing over the cut.

"I want you to rest of a couple of days and then take it slowly, if the pain gets worse come to me also if there is any other problems. Is that clear?" asked the nurse.

"yes" replied Legolas, getting up from the bed, to stand next to Aragorn.

"very well, off you go. Find somewhere were you can relax and recuperate."

Legolas and Aragorn walked quickly out of the hall to do what the nurse ordered.

Gimli waited silently as Bethro finished cleaning his wound, and checking to see if there were any more. He looked at his little angel, seeing the worry that lined her face, he tried to start a conversation, but was unable to find a beginning.

*_so how are you? Good war we had! Sorry a lot of you people died!….. How in the hell do you start a conversation after what has just happened!*_

but he did need to worry as it was Bethro who started the conversation.

"Gimli, I need to talk to you about early. Can we go for a walk?" questioned Bethro.

"Of Course" agreed Gimli adding*_my angel_* in thought. Checking the dressing once more, Bethro lead Gimli out of the hall towards the trees that they had sat in earlier.

Weaving through the people that held each other, the couple were silent as they walked to their destination.

*_What if he doesn't still love me? What if I am making a big mistake? NO!! I need to keep courage it will always haunt me if I do not do this*_

_*What if she here to reject me? Tell me that there is someone else? Please Valar let me be strong if she rejects me*_

The tree's that they sat near earlier came into view, but they were burned and blackened by fire only one stood with any green leaves on it, a lonely silver Birch. Bethro made her way towards the tree stopping in front of it.

*_this is a sign, the silver birch, 25 years of celebration, can were really last long? Please Valar let this tree be a sign.*_

"Gimli. I have something to say to you, I need to say this so can you not interrupt" started Bethro looking at Gimli's face, Gimli simply nodded in agreement, letting the woman say what she needed to say.

Bethro turned away from the dwarf and started to fidget with her sleeves. 

"this morning when you said that you loved me, scared me because I didn't know what love was outside that of a family and no-one has ever said that to me, I had these emotions that I did not understand but in the caverns and the talk I had with Eowyn helped me sort them out and one thing came to me, my soul would be lonely if I did not say, that I love you, I was wrong earlier when I said that I could not say it.

Bethro turned to look at Gimli, waiting for a response. She was suddenly gathered into strong arms.

"you have made me very happy, My angel" answered Gimli gruffly he voice filled with emotion, before leaning towards her to kiss her lips gently.

"get a room" came a shout, breaking the peaceful mood surrounding the couple.

"Crazy Elf!" growled Gimli, turning to look at the amused Elf.

"Sorry had to do it, you did the same for me and Aragorn" smirked the Elf. "anyway I just came to see if you were alright"

"as you can see, you crazy Elf I am fine" said Gimli, his voice losing it's growl. "what about you?"

"nothing much wrong, a slight scratch" lied the elf.

"A slight scratch and a sore backside" came Aragorn's annoyed voice. " I told you to stay in the sleeping area and rest."

"Aragorn" yelped Legolas in surprise turning towards the man. "I thought you were talking to Gandalf and King Theoden"

"I was, then I though I would check on my injured lover, who was meant to be in the sleeping area's, and imagine my surprise when my seriously injured 

lover wasn't there" 

"Seriously injured?" questioned Bethro "I thought you said it was a scratch"

"It is, and I'm fine. I don't need to rest, besides I got board sat in there all on my own" pouted Legolas looking hopefully at Aragorn "I did behave myself with the nurse"

"come were going to the sleeping area" ordered the Ranger, seeing the look of hopefulness on the Elf's face he added "to sleep Legolas"

Legolas looked so down cast at that moment that it took all of Aragorn's will power not to gather the elf in his arms and smoother him with kisses.

"Go on lad, follow your human, and get some rest. And remember last time you lied to me? Well watch your self" suggested Gimli, pushing the Elf to follow Aragorn.

"yes Gimli, see you at the feast to night" Legolas said smiling sadly as he hurried after the human.

Gimli sighed "that lad is certainly pushing the rangers patience" 

"Gimli You feel more than friendship towards him don't you?" questioned Bethro, turning the dwarfs attention back to her.

"what do you mean?" answered the confused Dwarf.

"I don't mean that you love him, but maybe feel parental towards him right? Because I feel the same way and I only met him two days ago" smiled Bethro " and I have to ask what did you do last time he lied to you"

Gimli chuckled "I put soap in his drink"

Bethro started to laugh at the scene it created in her mind. Calming down she was able to see Lady Eowyn walking towards the couple.

"we're about to be interrupted again" 

"Bethro, Master Dwarf, I was wondering if you would join me at the feast tonight?"

"we would be delighted My Lady" the couple answered together.

"could you pass the message on to Legolas and Aragorn as I am unable to find them"

"we will, is there anything that you need help with in the fort" asked Gimli, eager to help the human's rebuild their fort.

"you could help the people set the tombs read for the funerals to night" answered the lady sadly looking mournfully at the walls of the fort.

"We will my Lady, see you tonight" the couple said as they walked off.

Eowyn smiled at the couple, seeing them walk hand in hand towards the front of the fort. *_be happy me friend, may you love last forever for you certainly deserve it*_

"Come on Aragorn" pleaded Legolas as he followed the human in to the sleeping area. "I'm sorry I left the bed but I needed to get out side. You know I don't like being closed in"

"But you didn't tell anyone, I didn't know where you were" said Aragorn turning to look the elf in the face, "you lost consciousness when the Ent caught you and you didn't tell me or the nurse, and then you wonder off, you could have collapsed"

Legolas looked at the ground "I didn't remember losing consciousness and I had to get out of the building. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but the trees were calling me." 

"your name suites you my Little Greenleaf" chuckled Aragorn, seeing the nervousness on the elf's face he pulled the Elf into his arms. "how about it take that promise up and make you better" he added wickedly.

"your not angry with me?" asked Legolas in a small voice looking up at the ranger.

"I could never say mad at you," smiled the ranger, looking lovingly at the blonde bombshell that had changed his life for the better.

Aragorn reached down to capture the elf's lips in his in a gentle kiss, seeking entrance into warmth of the other's mouth, Legolas gladly granted the entrance and started to tease the rangers tongue into a game of tag. Both separated at the same time coming up for air.

"that better" asked the ranger breathlessly

"I think I will have to have another one to compare the feeling" whispered the Elf, reaching upwards to indicate another Kiss this one was filled with passion and want, Aragorn easily took charge of the kiss as he pushed the Elf towards the bed.

Legolas broke off the kiss " you wanting something?" he smirked. Looking at the way he was being pushed towards the bed.

"not now, I thought rest would be better, fun later on" answered the ranger huskily.

"O.K." answered the Elf as he walked the rest of the way to their bedding and positioned himself on the side that didn't hurt.

"Come on then" he smiled, coxing the man to come to the bed. Aragorn gentle lay himself next to the elf pulling him into his arms. "your so beautiful, Legolas promise me one thing, that when the war is over that you will be mine."

"I am yours" answered Legolas confused at the statement.

"I meant in marriage, for I know the Males can be married in the Elven world"

Legolas pulled back to look into Aragorn's eyes "you mean that? You want to be with me for eternity?"

"of course I do, I know that you are young, maybe want some freedom so please take your time on answering the question" rambled Aragorn

"yes!" said Legolas.

"I know you will want to meet more people and maybe have other lovers and……." Aragorn was cut off by Legolas's lips.

"I said YES!!" repeated Legolas "if you can stand me for the rest of time"

"I think I will be able to" smiled Aragorn, he was going to spend the rest of his life with the one that he loved *_maybe Gimli will make me a ring for him, I want the rest of the world to know that this beautiful creature is mine*_

"Aragorn, where are you?" asked the Elf seeing the dreamy look on the rangers face.

"with you" answered the ranger, pulling the Elf close once more into a kiss. "you have made me the happiest immortal in the world. Come on lets rest before the feast tonight." Seeing the tiredness in the elf's eyes.

"but I thought you wanted to have fun?"

"it's ok we'll wait until we have somewhere private. Come on Little Leaf get some rest, we will both need it for I feel tonight is the night to lay things to rest"

Aragorn moved so he was lay on his back then he pulled Legolas to lay his head on the ranger's chest.

"sleep well Estel" replied Legolas sleepily, before letting his eyes go vacant, Aragorn soon followed his lover into dreamland.

Hoped you like it,  
More soon hopefully.

Devilburns.


	20. Authors Note Sorry!

Thank you to every one who pointed out the spelling mistakes, but without the time to redo the part just yet, I am hoping you will forgive me for this one!

I am sorry if it ruined your reading of this chapter. 

I will try better on the rest on my Chapters, so please hang on for me ^___^.

Sorry for the errors.

More soon Devilburns


	21. chapter 19

I am so sorry this took so long, Writers Block is so annoying. 

My spelling and grammar is probably so wrong so please forgive me.

Hope you enjoy. 

Thank you to:

Dulca: thank you for your review and being my beta reader.

MoroTheWolfGod: sorry it took so long. Here you go.

Tica: someone new! Cool, thanks for your review and keep reading.

VaniaHepskins: thank you for your review.

Kris: thank you for pointing out my mistakes and staying with me on this story; I've hopefully found a beta reader so my spelling should be a whole lot better.

And any others that I have been unable to write to look for a reply in the next chapter.

Chapter 19

Gimli heaved the last part on to one of the tombs, dusting his hands off as he looked at his work. The tomb was made to house a family of four: the father, brother and two sons.

"It's so sad that four of the same family died, but at least they will rest together," whispered Bethro.

Gimli turned to his lover, and seeing the sadness in her eyes he pulled her to him. "Ay it is, but they fought and helped their people. They died helping themselves and their family, and that has given them peace of mind."

Bethro smiled at the dwarf, observing the position of the sun on his face.

"We should go and get ready ourselves for the feast. The lovers have had their time together, now lets go and tell them that the food is due!" grinned Bethro as she thought of Legolas and Aragorn.

"Come on then Angel, but I refuse to wear formal clothes," grumbled Gimli as he was pulled towards the sleeping area.

…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….…………………….

Legolas woke before Aragorn, but was content just to lie there in the human's arms, listening to his heartbeat.

*_What did he mean 'a night that lay things to rest'? He can't mean that I have to tell the truth to everyone in the feast? *_

He started to panic in his mind, startled by the sound of Gimli and Bethro walking towards the room. He shoved all his problems to the back of his mind as he quietly slipped out of bed.

Legolas could not miss the opportunity to play a prank on someone, but he had to move quickly, and ran to the windowsill. Using the top ledge he climbed into the rafters that looked down on the room.

Bethro walked into the room, followed by a grumbling Dwarf. Slowly she walked towards Aragorn, touching him to wake him up.

"Where is the crazy elf?" boomed Gimli, startling Aragorn to full consciousness. His hand moving to the side searching for the warmth that had only just gone, he opened his eyes to focus on the beams and caught sight of his lover's impish face.

"He must have wondered off," sighed Aragorn as Legolas ran quietly across the beams heading for the door, and jumped to land on its edge right next to Gimli.

"That Elf!" grumbled Gimli, not seeing the elf lowering himself by hooking his legs over the door frame.

Gimli felt a tug on his head, but thought nothing of it until it happened again. He brushed his hair back and pulled down his helmet.

Legolas found this was no fun, and so he decided to do something drastic. Gripping the edge of the Dwarf's helmet, he pulled it off before scrambling up the door to sit on the top. 

"Wha?" cried the dwarf at the feeling of his helmet coming off, looking over to Bethro and Aragorn and seeing them trying hard not to laugh. Legolas could not hold in a giggle.

Gimli's attention was pulled upwards at the noise, seeing the elf on the door.

"CRAZY ELF" he shouted, "give me my helmet!" 

"If you ask nicely!" Taunted the elf, waving the helmet just out of the dwarfs reach.

"God darn it. If you don't give it back right now you will find it hard to sit comfortably tonight!" Shouted Gimli.

Legolas knew that Aragorn wanted him to confess tonight, so maybe a prank wasn't such a good idea. *_Better pacify Gimli now*_

"O.K. O.K." said Legolas, passing the helmet down before walking back over the beams and dropping on the bed beside Aragorn.

"Hello" grinned Aragorn to the elf.

"Hello" the elf replied, smiling back at the ranger.

"Well, we came to tell you that the feast is going to start soon and the lady Eowyn wishes for us to sit at her table," said Bethro. "She seemed to want to tell us something," she added.

"Speaking about confessions, Legolas would like to tell you something," said Aragorn, telling the elf that now was time.

Legolas eyed the ranger with a look of pleading. "Please," he whispered.

"No, now" commanded the ranger. "Gimli please sit down, you as well Bethro, you're part of the group too."

Gimli sat on the edge of another bed looking at the couple, and Bethro sat down close to him.

Legolas sank back on the bed.

"Come on Legolas," encouraged Aragorn, putting his arm around the elf.

"O.K." breathed Legolas, gathering his courage. "I'm not sure where to begin, so perhaps I should start with the fact that I lied about my age."

"What do you mean you lied about your age?" Demanded Gimli.

"You know when I told Eowyn that I was 3000 years old?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm a little under that age." Lied Legolas, looking down.

"More than a little," interrupted Aragorn.

"Elf, just tell me!" Growled Gimli.

"I'm 1900," he whispered, " roughly 19," he added, looking up.

"What!" Yelled Gimli standing up,"you're only a child!"

"Gimli sit down, he's not finished!" Ordered Aragorn.

Huffing the dwarf sat down heavily. " Carry on."

Legolas looked down once more. "You know that I am the Prince of Mirkwood," he started.

"You're a prince?" asked Bethro.

"Yes," confirmed Legolas. "Well, I'm the youngest prince of Mirkwood and my father doesn't know I'm here." He rushed the last few words, looking away from the dwarf's face.

Anger erupted inside of Gimli but this wasn't the time for it, and he started to breathe heavily to calm himself down.

"Your father doesn't know that his youngest son is in the middle of a war, fighting for the human race!" He growled, keeping his anger in check.

"Yes," whispered Legolas, still not looking at Gimli.

One question came to the Dwarfs mind. "Why did you not come with your fathers permission?" he asked.

Legolas looked up at the question. "My father is very protective of his children, especially me," he said. "I wanted to come and help defeat the darkness but my father said I was to young to fight and ordered me to my room, so I snuck out and went to the Council, then into the fellowship," explained Legolas.

"So you ran away to help out," said the Dwarf, and realising why the Elf left, he chuckled " I would have done the same" and smiled.

Legolas smiled briefly. "You're not angry?" he questioned.

"I can't say that I'm not lad," admitted Gimli, "but I can see why you lied. I'll leave it to Aragorn and your father this time."

"Gee thanks Gimli," said Legolas, rolling his eyes.

"Well come on guys, time to ready for the feast!" said Bethro. "Lady Eowyn will be waiting. Now let me get you smartened up."

Gimli was Bethro's first victim. She took his armour before handing him a red shirt and black trousers.

"Where did you get those?" asked Aragorn.

"When I had time in Edoras, I was ordered by the King to get a tailor to make clothes for you all, and they did it to the size they thought that you were because there wasn't much time. Then they sent them here with the party," she smiled, pointing to the parcels on one of the beds.

"I thought they were for someone else," confessed Aragorn, looking at the parcel.

Legolas crawled over Aragorn to look into the parcels. Quickly he reached forward and pulled back the flap of the parcel.

****

Smack

"Hey!" yelped Legolas, bringing his injured hand to his chest.

"Wait your turn!" Ordered Bethro.

Legolas pouted as he went back to sit next to Aragorn, and leaned his head on the rangers shoulder.

"You're not getting any sympathy from me," said the ranger, looking down at the elf.

Legolas turned his head up and stuck his tongue out.

"Legolas," warned Aragorn.

"Come on Lovers, time to get you ready," said Bethro, breaking the conversation.

"Go on Aragorn, you first," insisted Legolas and pushed the ranger off the bed before scrambling off the other side.

"Legolas!" growled Aragorn, getting up from the floor.

"You have no time for that, Aragorn put this on!" shouted Bethro, and passed Aragorn some blue slacks with a light green top.

"It's not fit for a King but it will do for the feast," Bethro smiled.

"Thank you" grinned Aragorn, changing out of his war torn clothes into his new ones.

"And you master Elf," said Bethro. "Try these on." She handed Legolas a light green top with dark green trousers.

"Thank you" said Legolas, taking the clothes.

"Now you have your clothes, get your self ready and be quick. I have to get ready myself!" Exclaimed Bethro before leaving the sleeping area.

The men changed and began to admire their new clothes.

"I would never have thought of wearing red," said Gimli as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

"It looks good on you," complemented Aragorn."Has anyone got a belt?" Asked Legolas, pulling at his trousers."Here," said Gimli, handing his over. "I don't need it."

"Thank you."

"You need to eat more," said Aragorn, tickling the elf's ribs.

"Get off Aragorn! I need to get ready," said Legolas breathlessly.

The three friends readied themselves for the feast.

****

Boring I know, next chapter soon.** Devilburns**

__


	22. chapter 20

Thank you to:- 

Zelda Saturn Mistress – thank you for your review on Chapter 18, I couldn't thank you then so I thank you now.

Thank you for you review for 19, too much caffeine I think.

Dulca - for being the best Beta reader.

MoroTheWolfGod: - How was the convention? Thanks for your review.

§ïlënt°Mûse : - Here you go more. Thank you for reading all of my story.

VaniaHepskins – Thank you for your review. 

CutieCherry – A new reader, cool! Thanks for reading my stories.

Chapter 20.

The sun set on the day after the battle, and while the Ents on the plain were coaxing nature to bloom there once more,

 men and families were readying for the feast.

Eowyn looked down on the people below; 

*_How will I tell Aragorn and the Elf that I was the one that let a known slave dealer into Edoras, and that I hired him? _

_I felt darkness in my heart then which only now has lifted. But will they believe me? _

_Please, Valar, let them not hate the people for a mistake that I made*_

She looked down at the dress she would wear that night.

 "Red for the blood of our people," she whispered as she got changed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bethro worried about her outfit. It was a dark green dress, which just brushed the floor. 

Because of her attachment to the Dwarf, she had been given the night off.

"I hope he likes this!" She mumbled, before walking back to the men's sleeping area.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sleeping area was heaving with men getting ready for the feast. 

 Legolas sat in the middle of the bed he and Aragorn had taken over, checking his injury.

"How is it?" Asked the human sitting by his side.

"Almost healed," replied Legolas, poking at it once more. "How about yours?"

"Should be fine," replied Aragorn, looking at his quickly.

"Hello Boys!" Came Bethro's voice, and suddenly she appeared. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli

 all looked up in unison at the human woman.

"Oh Angel," breathed Gimli, taking in the sight of his beloved. "You look beautiful."

"Very Nice, Lady Bethro," said Aragorn, bowing.  " The best looking here."

Legolas hit his arm. "Well the best looking female!" Amended Aragorn, rubbing his shoulder.

"You look breathtaking Bethro," agreed Legolas and smiled at the woman.

"Come on! The feast is about to start," said Bethro. 

She hurried out of the sleeping area, trying to hide the blush that stained her cheeks.

Soon the group reached the entrance to the feast. 

While Gimli linked arms with Bethro and Aragorn put his arm round Legolas's waist, 

they pushed through the crowds, looking for the Lady Eowyn. 

They soon found her stood by the King, Gandalf and Eomer.

"Greetings," said the King as soon as he caught sight of the group.

"Good evening your highness," they replied, bowing to Theoden.

"I hope you are all well" he asked, his eyes wide with concern about the health of those who helped him.

"We are fine," answered Aragorn firmly, and smiled.

 "Everyone seems to have turned up," he commented, looking round.

"It will filter out soon," answered Eomer. "Its good to see you again, traveller."

"It's good to see you as well, horse master." Spoke Legolas.

"I hope Arod was well behaved," asked Eomer.

"Just say they deserve each other," grumbled Gimli, flinching in remembrance.

"Arod was very well behaved, thank you Eomer," said Legolas, glaring at the Dwarf.

"Brego is a faithful beast as well," interrupted Aragorn, keenly aware of wanting to stop the argument before it happened.

"I am glad they gave you fine service and will continue doing so," smiled Eomer.

 " It's nearly time for the main part of the feast.  We better get to our table".

The group walked to the table.  Suddenly Legolas glanced over at Eowyn; 

*_Something feels different about her*_

"Is something the matter my lady?" He asked, unable to look away.

Eowyn looked up startled at the question *_Does he know? Nay, he cannot*_

"I'm fine, Master Elf," she smiled softly. Legolas gave a slight smile in return.

*_Something is definitely wrong*_

"This is our table," said Eomer when they arrived at the table at the top end of the hall, 

which faced towards the crowd.

Taking their seats, they chatted between themselves.

 Eomer noticed that his sister was being very quiet.

"Sister?" he asked the look of – are you all right? – in his eyes.

"I'm fine brother, just tired," she said, and smiled in an attempt to fool him. 

Eomer seemed satisfied with the answer.

*_Maybe I shouldn't do this; it could break the fragile relationship that I hold with Aragorn and his group, _

_but what if Thero comes back? I have to do this to put my mind to rest. *_

She felt an eye upon her, and turning her head caught the clear gaze of the Elf.

*_He must know something is wrong.*_

Theoden, who suddenly stood up, cut off her thoughts.

"People of Edoras, and Allies who have proved invaluable.

I am glad to be the one to tell you we have won a battle for the races of this world; 

the human race will perhaps live to see one more day. 

But it was only one battle. The war is still to come, and we will be victorious!" 

Roars and shouts echoed through the hall in answer to the speech.

"It is sad that many died to help us see this day, but let not their deaths be wasted!  

The dead fought for their lives and so too did the race of men fight their piece for this world.

I implore you to do your best for them.

Let us celebrate their lives and carry on living and fighting for the human race!" 

Theoden ended his speech with the cheers from the people of Edoras.

Gandalf stood up.  "Let the feast begin!" He shouted, signalling the beginning of the celebration.

The dead were laid to rest, and their lives were celebrated.

Eowyn chatted socially with the people around her but always her mind was on the fact that tonight

might be the night that the future king of Gondor might hate her.

 Legolas glanced at her throughout the night, noticing the change around her person.

*_When we met she put out this vibe of hate, darkness surrounded her heart; but now there is a change,_

_ there is till darkness but light is breaking through. There is something that she needs to do and it seems hard. *_

"Legolas?" Came Aragorn's voice, cutting through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He turned to the ranger.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

Legolas smiled slightly at the concern in the human's voice. "I'm fine, Estel." 

"Alright," said the ranger, before turning once more to talk to Eomer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bethro and Gimli used the time to get to know one another more before going to dance to the music that rang through the hall.

Happy to be in each other's company, they were determined not to think of the future, but to live only there, in that moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aragorn talked to the generals that had helped plan and fight the battle, 

gathering information from them concerning the wars they had fought;

things that Legolas could not find interesting. 

As his gaze wondered round the hall, he looked at the drunken men dancing and singing,

celebrating the lives of their friends and brothers in arms. 

Finally the noise became too much, and he excused himself from the table before moving out into the courtyard,

bypassing the drunken men that lay on the ground. 

He walked out of the fort onto the plains, watching the Ents perform their magic.

An oak turned to look at the Elf.

"It has been a long time since I saw an elf," its ruff voice catching Legolas' attention. 

"What are you doing among the humans, fair one?" 

Legolas turned towards the Ent as he considered his answer.

"I am here to fight for Middle Earth," he declared.  "If we can fight the battle before they spread too far across the land."

"Wisdom is deep within you, for one so young you hold worldly knowledge." The Ent seemed to smile.

"Come, climb me for it will be more comfortable for you then that grey prison that the humans call a safe place!"

Legolas accepted the offer and climbed it gently until he reached the top. 

Sitting against the trunk he watched the Ent carry on with its work.

He looked out at the plain, and songs from his memory playing in his mind;

finally they passed through his lips, and his voice lifted over the plains.

Some of the Ents stopped to listen, whilst others were content to carry on working while listening to the sweet voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night carried on, and as soon as the men and women filtered out of the hall to find their sleeping areas,

the band stopped playing, which signalled the ending of the feast.

Theoden rose looking around for the group that had sat at his table.  

Gandalf had joined the conversation with Aragorn as they discussed 

how the shadow had been threatening Middle- Earth over the past year or so. 

He looked over at his nephew, glad to see him after the years that he was surrounded in darkness.

Carrying on, his gaze settling on Eowyn, taking in her quiet defensive posture. 

He could see something was on her mind but decided to ask her tomorrow.  

Just as he left the room and walked out into the courtyard, a heavenly voice reached his ears,

and drawn to the sound he wondered on to the plain searching for where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly he found himself peering into the branches of an Ent until his eyes finally settled on Legolas.

Theoden's breath caught as he gazed at the elf, and the moon filtered down onto the figure in the tree, 

reflecting off the silken tresses and adding to the ethereal glow of his skin. 

Theoden lent against the nearest tree, still looking at Legolas as he listened to his singing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aragorn wondered out of the hall and watched the men and women stumble about,

 laughing and giggling on their way from the hall. 

He had seen his lover leave the hall but wondered where he was now, 

and walked to the sleeping area thinking he may have gone there.  On his was Eowyn stopped him.

"Aragorn," she said as she approached the ranger.

"Lady Eowyn," he said politely, yet secretly he was eager to carry on looking for his lover.

"I was wondering if I could meet with you and the rest of the group tomorrow sometime," she asked,

 the pleading faint in her voice.

"Very Well my lady," he agreed before beginning to walk away. "Lady, you haven't by chance seen Legolas?"

"I saw him walking on the plains," she replied before heading for her own sleeping area.

Aragorn started to walk towards the plain, and on hearing a voice that could only belong to Legolas,

he at once entered the plain and started tracking the sound. 

He was surprised to see Theoden leaning against a tree staring into the sky.

"King Theoden," said Aragorn, creeping into the clearing.

Aragorn had startled Theoden. 

"You lover has a beautiful voice," he stated looking once more to the sky. 

 Aragorn followed his line of sight and found himself facing Legolas, sitting bathed in moonlight.

"I would agree with you there," answered Aragorn.

The sound of his lovers voice caused Legolas to break off his song, and he jumped from his perch.

"Theoden, Aragorn," he called, formally bowing slightly to both of them.

"You have a wonderful voice, Master Elf" praised Theoden. "Not only a brilliant fighter but a wonderful singer. 

You pick well my friend," he whispered to Aragorn.

"Wouldn't change him for the world."  Aragorn smiled fondly at Legolas.

"Well thank you for the show, I had better get some rest," Theoden replied. 

"See you tomorrow at lunch," he said before walking back to the fort.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Aragorn, pulling Legolas into his arms.

"The fort was to much like a prison, I had to get away," smiled Legolas and melted into Aragorn's arms.

The ranger smiled playfully at the elf. "And now I have you all alone on the plain."

"Oh no, what you going to do?" questioned the elf, faking innocence.

"I'm going to do this" leered Aragorn, holding Legolas tighter, kissing him firmly on the lips, 

challenging him to dominate and easily taking charge again when the elf tried. Legolas pulled

 away breathlessly.

"I like that!" He whispered and pulled Aragorn into another kiss. 

Aragorn pushed Legolas into the nearest tree, his kisses showing love and need,

 his lover answering the passionate kisses as he ran his hands over Aragorn's body.

Aragorn took this as a sign and ran his hands up Legolas's shirt, 

letting it hover over the hairless chest and float slowly down the arched spine,

 to rest on Legolas's backside, pulling their hips together. 

Both were lost in the moment as the ranger pushed Legolas to the ground. 

Soon after, they met the sun with their souls entwined and their passion satisfied.

More soon Devilburns.

A/N just to say they do not make love that comes in at another time. 


	23. chapter 21

Thanx to. 

Dulca – for being a brilliant beta reader.

Jan7 – if you have read this far, I would like to explain why Legolas can be spanked yet in a loving relationship with Aragorn. Some couple have discipline in

 there relationship it called Domestic discipline, also with Legolas he is maturing from having 

to act like the prince the whole life and he can act like a Brat now and again.

 Aragorn is not a bully and a brute he loves Legolas.

 If you do not like then do read simple as that.

VaniaHepskins – they don't actually do it if you read the bottom of the last chapter, that will come later in the next story in the serious hopefully.

MoroTheWolfGod – Here you go some more. Glade the convention was good.

Zelda Saturn Mistress – Here the chapter you wanted, hope you like it.

Tica – Hope your alright after hurting yourself. Glad you like the story.

Chapter 21 

Theoden looked at Gandalf, who was sat in front of him.

"You wish for me to go to Isengard?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have a feeling that Isengard is ready to fall, for all but one part remains strong," smiled Gandalf.

" Not all the Ents came with me; only half attacked Saruman and his tower."

"You mean that Saruman is ready to fall?"

"All we need is an army of our own to destroy the rest of his army," advised Gandalf. 

 "Make Edoras great once more, Theoden!  Be the one to bring Saruman down."

"Yes, perhaps you are right.  I will make clear my plans at the meeting at lunch. 

 I shall see you there," said Theoden as he walked out of the hall.

*_Am I doing the right thing? Leading my people into what could be another war? _

_This time only volunteers will be asked to accompany me; no children allowed.* _

Satisfied with his decision, he planned carefully what he was going to say to his generals.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The birdsong woke Aragorn, and feeling a stirring in his arms, he looked at the beauty that lay in them.

"Morning," murmured Legolas, and he smiled at the ranger.

"This is a site I could get used to," he grinned, catching sight of the shirtless Aragorn next to him.

"I should hope so," the ranger said, smiling back.  "We had better get back soon; we have a meeting to attend."

"You think Gandalf will stay with us this time?" Asked the elf as he straightened out his clothes. "Or will he go on his own trail?"

"I don't know, Legolas; maybe. Maybe not," replied Aragorn.

"Come on, before the Dwarf sends out a search party," said Legolas, changing the subject.

"You're probably right," sighed Aragorn. "As much as I would like to stay here with you, my race needs me."

"I know, and we will answer the call together. I am always with you," stated Legolas. "Whether you want me or not."

"I love you my Little Greenleaf," smiled Aragorn, pulling Legolas to him.  "You are my beacon in this storm."

"As you are mine," said Legolas and held on to the ranger a little tighter. After a few moments the couple made their way back to the fort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bethro and Gimli woke up in each other's arms, but were still dressed.

"A bit too much wine last night," said Bethro as she struggled to get up.

"Aye, a little too much but a beautiful sight to wake up to," smiled Gimli at his angel.

"Flattery, Master Dwarf will get you everything," said Bethro as she leaned forward to give Gimli a morning kiss. "I thank you for being my date for that feast."

"As I thank you," added Gimli.

The rumble of Gimli's stomach shattered the romantic mood.

"It would seem my stomach has the idea it wants food," blushed Gimli.

"Well it is noon," stated Bethro, looking out of the window.  "The generals are meeting and by the look of it Legolas and Aragorn are there.

I think that lunch has been postponed, Master Dwarf."

Gimli hurried out of the sleeping area to the hall, which the Generals had been piling into minutes before.

Theoden sat at the far end; on his left was Gandalf, and to his right was Eomer.

"Gimli!" Came Legolas' voice from the far left of the hall.

"Crazy Elf, Aragorn," greeted Gimli, "What is this about?"

"No idea my friend," answered Aragorn before Theoden started to speak.

"I have brought you here to plan our next attack on the shadow of Middle Earth," he began.

"Too long has Edoras been out shone, but it will shine once more. I have heard from Gandalf that Isengard is ready to fall, and that is my path.

 I ask only the men that wish to fight come to the dark wizard's tower," said Theoden.  

"Those who are with me meet at sun rise tomorrow to start the journey."  

With that he left the room, leaving the Generals and others to whisper in shock.

"Are we to go, Aragorn?" Asked Gimli.

"I know my path lies with him for a short while," started Aragorn. "So I will follow.  I ask you to do what you wish."

"Then to Isengard I go!" Shouted Gimli.

"Me too," agreed Legolas.  "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Aragorn grinned. "Then it is settled.  We are to follow the king."

After giving their names to the clerk, the group walked through the fort, and watched as everyone helped to start the construction work on it.

"I had better find Bethro, and tell her what's going on." Said Gimli sadly.

"Do not worry my friend, love will rise again and you shall find each other," said Legolas, sensing the sadness in the dwarf's heart.

"This one I will not let go," Gimli said firmly before walking off in search of Bethro.

"Well it leaves us two again," said Legolas.  "And we don't need to say goodbye to each other," he smiled at his lover. *_hopefully for ever*_

Aragorn could not help smiling back. "Lady Eowyn wishes to speak to us sometime today," he remembered. 

"Well, lets go and find her," suggested Legolas. *_I wonder if it has anything to do with the darkness that surrounded her*_

As Legolas was thinking, Aragorn lead them to the Royal sleeping area and approached Lady Eowyn's maid.

"Is her ladyship in?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." Replied the maid, not looking up from her task.

"Then could you tell her that Aragorn and Legolas are here to see her?" Asked the ranger.

The maid looked up at them both.  "She has been expecting you," she replied and signalled for them to follow her.

"My lady, Aragorn and Legolas are here to see you," she stated before walking off.

Eowyn turned from her position by the window.  "Please sit," she said, indicating some chairs. 

"I suppose you're wondering why you are here?" She began, not looking at either of them.

Both were quiet, giving her time to speak.

She took a deep breath.  "In Edoras darkness consumed my heart and soul, leading for my darkest desires to be unleashed.

One of those desires was you, Aragorn. She draw a breath, continuing before the couple could say anything.

"I must tell you this to free my mind and get rid of the darkness. Thero the slave driver was let into the city by me."  She stopped abruptly and looked away.

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Aragorn, standing up.

"Do not lie about the darkness, my lady, it is probably your way," he added angrily.

The words stung, but she did not retaliate.

Legolas walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her so he could look into her eyes.

"The darkness is going now," he whispered.  "You shall find someone, lady; your heart and soul can rest now." 

He caught her as she fainted, and placing her on the bed, he walked out of the room.

"Legolas, you still have your confession to make," said Aragorn, following the Elf.

"Let her rest, and then I will tell her," said Legolas, leaning against the wall as if all his strength had been taken. 

"I do not blame her for Saruman's reach, but it still frightens me that I could have been a slave."

Aragorn pulled Legolas into his arms. "You weren't, and that is the point," soothed Aragorn.

Legolas pulled away.  "What if they had found out who I am! Aragorn, my father does not pay ransoms."

"No-one knew Legolas, but she will soon know who you are," replied Aragorn.

Legolas sighed heavily.  "I suppose you are right."

"Never forget that," said Aragorn.

"I'm going to see the Ents; I need sometime to my self" whispered Legolas.

"Not too long," said Aragorn to the elf's back before walking off to do his own thing.

**More soon Luv Devilburns**


	24. chapter 22

Last chapter. Thanks to:- 

Jan – there are loving relationship with domestic discipline, I do like people to tell me their honest opinion

but in this story Legolas is like he is. I simply said if you do not like the story you don't have to read it. 

Tica – I will check my E-mail later cause I'm at school at the mo and the school has banned Yahoo. 

Thank you for the review.

MoroTheWolfGod – Here you go!! The last chapter.

Zelda Saturn Mistress – hope you are alright with the hurricane,

here is the next chapter hope you like.

VaniaHepskins – Here you go! Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22 

Gimli wondered through Helm's Deep, looking for Bethro.

*_How am I going to tell her that I have to leave her? Will she wait for me?* _Questions raced through his head, 

all demanding answers. Only one person knew them, and she was just ahead.

"Bethro!" He shouted, drawing the human's attention.

"Gimli!" She replied happily. "What's the matter?" She asked, 

immediately seeing the sadness in the dwarf's eyes.

"I'm riding with the King to Isengard, and then I will follow Aragorn's course.

 The only thing I will miss is you, my angel," said Gimli.  " Will I lose you?"

"Never", said Bethro, tears in her eyes. 

" I shall be waiting for you Gimli, always."

The two kissed passionately, pouring all their love and sadness into their embrace.

"I love you angel," whispered Gimli as he looked Bethro in the eye.

"And I you," replied Bethro, a lonely tear flowing down her cheek. 

They held each other tightly, and promised to meet each other after the war was over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eowyn woke from her bed, a weight lifted from her shoulders.

*_The elf was so understanding!  He was the one that didn't yell or shout like he was supposed to._

_ Did he notice something was wrong? _

_At the feast he asked me if I was all right, and he knew something had changed*_

She got up from the bed, deciding to find the elf so she could thank him for 

the understanding that he had showed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Theoden walked through Helms Deep, surveying the damage of the battle

 and the reconstruction that was being carried out. 

Slowly he walked into one of the many sleeping areas, which Eomer's men had taken over.

"Eomer?" Asked Theoden, walking towards his nephew. 

"I would like to thank you and all your men for the aid that you gave Edoras."

"It was our duty, My King," said Eomer, bowing to Theoden.

 "If you will have us, we would like to follow you to Isengard."

Theoden clasped Eomer's shoulder.  "It will be my honour."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evening arrived with the stars shining brightly, 

mocking the shadows that clung to the fort. Eowyn searched for Legolas,

but was unable to find him, so she went to the stable to see the 

fellowships horses.

"Lady Eowyn," came Aragorn's voice from behind Brego.

"Lord Aragorn!" Gasped Eowyn.  "You surprised me!"

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving next to her.

"I'm looking for Legolas," she explained. 

"Could you point me in the right direction?"

"He's on the plain.  Call him, and he shall come to you if he wishes," said Aragorn,

before going back to groom Brego.

Eowyn quickly left the stable to do as she was told.

"Legolas," she shouted onto the plain, 

letting out a short scream as Legolas suddenly dropped out of a tree.

"Sorry my Lady," he apologized. 

"I forget sometimes that I don't make much noise."

Eowyn slowed her breathing. "It's quiet alright," she smiled before becoming serious. 

"Why were you so understanding?" She asked, looking expectantly at the Elf.

"What do you mean?" Legolas replied.

"About me and Thero.  You didn't get angry with me.

You were nearly a slave because of me!" She said, tears in her eyes.

Legolas looked down, then looked up into her eyes. 

"I saw the darkness in your soul when we first met, yet didn't understand it.  But the further we got from Edoras, 

the more light shone like lightening through your heart," explained Legolas.  "

"After all, I cannot be too angry, because I have not been altogether truthful myself."

Eowyn's interest peaked, and she looked at Legolas,   
waiting for his confession.

"I wouldn't have stayed a slave long, my lady." He began.

"Why?"

"I would have been held for ransom.  For I am a Prince,

 the youngest Prince of Mirkwood."

Eowyn gasped.  "Your army would have attacked here and   
then looked for you!  Is this what you kept from me?"

"No, that is not everything," said Legolas. " I also lied about my age. 

I am 1900 years old, which is about 19; so I am younger than you in years."

He looked down.

"If the slavers had found out," she whispered. 

"I will tell the king of my deed," she stated firmly, and turned to find Theoden.

"No!" Shouted Legolas, stopping her. 

"Wait until the war is over!  Theoden's mind is heavy with the deaths of many.

Once the war is over the weight will be lifted from him," advised Legolas.  

"Wait," he said before walking back with her to the fort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Night fell as the men readied themselves for their early morning departure; 

few slept as adrenaline rushed through their veins.

Aragorn and Eomer were sparring in the hope that they would tire themselves out,

while Legolas sheared down his arrows and sharpened his white swords. 

Gimli and Bethro slept in each other's arms, holding onto each other as if it was going to be the last time.

Gandalf wondered through the soldiers as they approached Eomer and Aragorn.

"Can't sleep?" He inquired when they turned towards him.

"Aye," said Aragorn. "It seems that I cannot find the will to rest."

"Why don't you spar with Legolas, he should tire you out." Grinned Gandalf. 

Aragorn grinned back, and Eomer looked over at Legolas 

"I will." He said, not remembering how quickly the elf had moved before.

Legolas heard Eomer approach him.

"Master Elf."

"Yes?" Answered Legolas.

"Will you spar with me, seeing as Gandalf thinks you will wear me out?"

Legolas stood up.  "I do not use a sword," he replied.

"I have two short blades, will those do?"

"Come Master Elf, see if you can tire me out!" Taunted Eomer before walking back to the clearing he and Aragorn had used. 

Legolas smirked at his back. *_You wanna challenge, you're gonna get one*_

Eomer stood on one side of the clearing with his sword drawn. 

Legolas stood facing him, his blades still at his back.

"Ready?" Shouted Aragorn, and both opponents nodded. "GO!"

Eomer raised his sword, quickly bringing it down in an arc onto Legolas' shoulder;

except the elf wasn't there. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Missed me," teased Legolas as Eomer lurched for him once more. 

Legolas simply dogged each attack; the spar went on and still Legolas had not drawn his white blades.

Eomer stopped to draw breath.

"You look as if you've done nothing!" Panted the astonished Eomer.

"I told you he would tire you out," smiled Gandalf.

"Thank you master Elf," said Eomer as he set his sword down. "I give up."

"Very well," smiled Legolas, before going back to work on his arrows.

"You're a wicket old man!"  Accused Eomer.

"Did I not tell the truth?" Laughed Gandalf.  "Did he not tire you out?"

"Very well old man, you win. See you tomorrow."  With that, Eomer left to rest.

"As will I," said Gandalf, leaving Aragorn.

Aragorn wondered over to sit next to Legolas, who lent on him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at the elf. 

"You weren't as playful as usual."

"I told Eowyn my secret, but now she wants to confess to the King," 

sighed Legolas.  "I convinced her not to."

"I can see why," said Aragorn, holding Legolas close.

"I see how Theoden will be affected by the news that his near daughter could do such a thing. 

 I hope that when he does find out he will understand."

"You're thinking of your fathers reaction to you running away," reasoned Aragorn. 

"It will be alright, because I will be with you through the whole thing."

Legolas put his quiver down before turning to Aragorn. " Thank you," he smiled before kissing the human lightly. 

The two sat with each other waiting for the sun to rise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun rose, casting light over the men that were going to Isengard.

Bethro sat on the wall of the fort looking down at Gimli.

"Good-bye my love," she whispered.  "You had better come back!"

"He will," came a voice as one of her friends sat next to her.

"I can hope," said Bethro sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gimli looked at his angel on the wall, outlined in the morning sun.

 *_I will be back for you, once Middle-Earth is free from darkness*_

"Master Dwarf," said Eomer.

"Yes Eomer," replied Gimli, his train of thought suddenly broken.

"I would be honoured if you would ride with me," said Eomer.

"I thank you horse master," answered the Dwarf as he was put on to the

 back of Eomer's horse.

"We've been ditched," said Legolas as he rode passed on Arod. 

"Oh well.  It means we can go faster without the heavy dwarf on the back!" 

Laughed the elf, and Arod neighed in agreement.

"Crazy Elf!" Growled Gimli good-naturedly.

"You will stay by my side," stated Aragorn as he strolled up beside Legolas on 

Brego, looking directly at him.

Legolas pouted.  "No fair." 

Theoden looked at the men that would be accompanying him.

"Fine men," said Gandalf, riding towards him.

"You are right my friend," stated Theoden, "as always."

Theoden's horse was brought to him;

 he mounted the magnificent beast and trotted to the front of the men, 

ready to lead them back into battle.

The soldiers rode, starting the next leg of the journey with Theoden riding 

proudly in the front, like the King he had been.

THE END!!

**Thanks to all that read this story, if I have time I might attempt the next one, **

**If you would like a sequel let me know!**

**Bye bye for now Devilburns**


	25. Authors note

I would like to thank all who reviewed my story,

I have decided to work on a sequel but it will take a while since I am working on a different story for Beyblade.

The sequel will be done when I have time, so keep a look out.


End file.
